The Elites
by LightningFlare1
Summary: The Elites, the most skillful of the royal guards and extremely hard to join. Serene wants to join their ranks and show his skills to his father. Knowing his son, Night decides to let Serene experiences an elite mission. In hopes that Serene would change his mind but when a simple mission goes wrong, Night will have to save his son. Serene will find love where he lest expect it's.
1. I want to join

**The Elites**

**I want to join**

(I orginally planned to upload this story in December or January because I couldn't find time to write. But I managed to move things around, bump up a story which will be finish tomorrow and decided to write two at the time. I hope you enjoy this story and since it has no link to _From Captain to mother,_ so you shouldn't be mix up with both stories)

Two years have pass and much have happened over the years, Lily and Poetic are happy as they could be with their daughter. And through many negotiations, Night was able to return Serene to the royal guard. Skyangle kept pushing Serene to find a marefriend and settle down like his sister but Serene had no intention to do so. Serene was station near the throne room, finding it very boring since nothing happened much during the day. Serene wanted to have more adventure and danger not this boring work he does every day, but today would be different. Serene could see some royal guards, it seems to be Cloud Kingdom's royal guard but it was completely different. Their armour we're red, with sky and dark blue, helmet's mane with a slicker shape, sky blue saddle, with the castle's emblem in front. As the ponies approached closer, Serene was able to see the details of the amour better. He was able to see that the helmet's have a rose in the centre and different details on the armour itself.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" demanded Serene

"My name is Archmed! Captain of the elites!" said Archmed in his bright red armour

"The elites? What is that?" ask Serene as he never heard of such name

"Captain! We should get going and not make Queen Lightning wait" said one of the elite guardsmen

"I agree! We shouldn't waste our time with a normal" said a second elite guardsman

"Normal?" ask Serene

"Archmed" said Lightning's voice

"Majesty!" shouted the elites and Serene as they all bowed

"Archmed, welcome back! I hope the mission went well?" ask Lightning

"Your highness it was a very easy mission, we had no problems" said Archmed while he stood up

"Wonderful" said Lightning as she smiled at him "Please follow me", Lightning returned to the throne room with Archmed and his guardsman right behind

"Get back to work, your normal" whispered an elite has they pass by

"The elites" thought Serene as he wanted to know more about them

Once Serene finished his work, he went to see his father at the Cloud Kingdom headquarters. Serene entered the building and headed towards his father's office, has he was making a turn he suddenly saw one of the red armour coming towards him. Serene watch has one of the royal guards in front of him, moved aside and let the elite pass by.

"Excuse me" said Serene as he ran towards the guard who moved aside

"Yes?" ask the guardsman

"May I ask, why you moved for that royal guard?" ask Serene

"That was an elite" said the guardsman as he look back "They're the most powerful and skillful, royal guards in the entire kingdom. They personally get their orders from Queen Lightning Flare herself and go on the most dangerous missions that not even we could handle even if we were twenty"

"So you mean one of this elites can handle such missions?" ask Serene

"Handle? They have no problems! Heck they can finish a mission in just a day or less" said the guardsman

"More missions" repeated Serene

"I wanted to join them two years ago" said the guardsman

"What happened?" ask Serene

"I wasn't accepted" said the guardsman

"Why?" ask Serene

"The elites are the most powerful, agile, skillful and cold hearted! Not just everypony can join them and there are good reasons too! The missions the elites go on are very dangerous, so dangerous that if one of them falls a missions. The entire kingdom could be in danger or worst another kingdom could send an assassin and have Queen Lightning Flare killed and it would only cause more conflict" explain the guardsman

"Wow! Never knew that" said Serene as he couldn't believe his ears

"The elites needs to be careful who they pick or else it could be the end of the royal family" said the guardsman as he walk away from Serene

Serene went his way and met his father

"Serene! How can I help you?" ask Night while he moved some papers away

"Dad! Why haven't you ever mention the elites?" ask Serene as he saw his father's reaction

'Sigh' Night stood up from his desk and stared at his window "The elites are not known very well and that's how they prefer it. Not many royal guards knows about them, the ones that do know of them are very slime almost zero"

"It's just royal guards that are more skillful! That's it!" said Serene

"It's not just that, Serene" said Night as he left the window "Do you know, how many of the elites are in service right now?"

"I'm not sure? Forty?" ask Serene

"Ten" said Night

"What! Ten! That's it!" said Serene in a shock tone

"Yes" said Night as he returned to his desk "Do you see how powerful the elites are"

"Why do you know so much about them, dad?" ask Serene with a suspicious tone when he finally realized "Dad...wer...were you an elite?!"

Night didn't says anything and just nod his head

"I...I can't believe it! You never mention it before!" said Serene with a shock tone

"You weren't born at the time" said Night as he stood up once more and walk towards Cloud Kingdom's flag, which was hanging from the wall "My time with the elites isn't a pleasant one" Night moved the flag aside and took out a key from his armour.

"How long were you with them?" ask Serene as he followed him

"Two years after the Crescent events and my marriage to your mother" said Night while he put the key in the door knob

"Why didn't you stay with them longer?" ask Serene

"Because the missions we went on, we're too dangerous for a stallion that had a wife and two foals on the way. I left the elites because I didn't want to leave your mother alone, I didn't want her to raise two foals by herself with nopony to help her." said Night as he opened the hidden door, to reveal his elite's armour "I returned to the normal royal guards, I knew it was safer and I would return home at the end of the day"

"Dad!" Serene stared at his father, still he couldn't believe that his calm and gentle father was an elite

"The colours are supposed to mean the kingdom's emblem but the elites have something else in mind. To them the red represent the blood of the enemies against the crown! The elites have cold hearts and are not afraid to kill a pony if it means the safety of the kingdom" said Night as he place his hoof on his old armour, Night gently moved his hoof around the armour's crest has the memories returned.

"Dad, I want to join them" said Serene

Night removed his hoof and gently closed the door

"I forbid you" said Night as he turned around and face his son

"Why?!" shouted Serene

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING?!" shouted Night as he slammed his hoof onto the floor "The elites are not for you! The elites shouldn't even exist!"

"Why won't you let me?!" shouted Serene as he removed his helmet and threw it against the wall

"If you want to go on more missions, then I'll give you mission!" shouted Night

"Boring ones you mean!" said Serene

"Not a boring one" said Night as he returned to his desk "I'll give you a mission, which an elite would do but a mission that won't risk the kingdom or rulers"

"Fine! I'll prove to you that I belong with the elites!" said Serene as he smirk at his father

"We'll see" said Night

Continue Reading for An elite mission

**End**


	2. An Elite mission

**The Elites**

**An elite mission**

The next day, Serene went to his father's office and receive his elite mission. Serene knows that he is able to handle an elite mission, no matter what his father says.

"Serene are you ready to see, the Kingdom's secrets?" Ask Night while he entered his office

"I can handle anything" said Serene as he place his helmet onto his head

Night didn't say anything and just walk towards his desk

"Emerald please comes in!" Shouted Night as he sat down

The door opened and an elite, pegasus, royal guard entered the room, Serene couldn't tell their appearance much but he was able to make out, dark blue eyes, atomic tangerine, orange, a white tail and part of a cutie mark.

"Captain!" saluted Emerald

"A mare!" Serene approach Emerald and got a closer look

"You have a problem with mares?!" demanded Emerald as she grab Serene's helmet

"Uh...n...no of course not!" hesitated Serene as he nervously smiled at her

"Then what's your problem?!" ask Emerald as she pulled on his helmet even harder

"It...its...it's just...I didn't expect a mare in the Elites" said Serene while he tried to free himself but only saw how strong she was

"Is that so!" shouted Emerald as she pulled Serene's helmet off and threw it across the room, Emerald quickly grab Serene's mane and pulled it

"OACH! HEY LET GO!" shouted Serene as he tried to push her away with his hooves

"Emerald! That's enough!" shouted Night as he stood up from his chair

"Of course, captain" said Emerald as she finally let go of Serene

"Dam! What the hell was that for!" said Serene while he rub his mane

"Serene! Enough!" shouted Night

Serene sighed in annoyance and went to retrieve his helmet

"Emerald, thank you for coming and accepting this special mission" said Night

"It's my pleasure, sir" said Emerald as she bowed "Captain if I may? But it's an honor to meet the great Nightwing! Your adventures with the elites and the normal royal guards, are told every time when we go on missions"

"Thank you" said Night

"Sir is it true that you were suggested has captain for the Elites?" ask Emerald as she rise from the ground

"Indeed it's true but I left before it was official" said Night

"Why? There are rumours in the Elites, that you no longer had the guts" said Emerald

"The truth behind my departure was because I wanted to be there for my family, I wanted to be there for my family and not in the ground" explain Night as he smiled at his son

"I see" Emerald glance at Serene

"Now! The mission will be to retrieve a stolen scroll which was stolen about two days ago. The royal guards who escorted the scroll, tells that it was a group of ponies which are known to leave at the crystal north. The coldest place in all of Equestria and the most dangerous as well, many dangers awaits you and it won't be easy" said Night while he pulled down a map and continued to explain the mission "You cannot fail this mission! That scroll has very important information about the kingdom and Canterlot! You cannot let it fall into the wrong hooves with information like that! Who knows what they could do!"

"Do not worry, sir!" said Emerald as she place her hoof onto her chest "I swear, I'll bring that scroll back no matter what!"

"Serene now that you've heard about the mission, do you still wish to continue?" ask Night with a slight worried tone

"I do!" said Serene with a firm tone

"Alright" said Night as he turned his back on him "Be safe and come back"

"Yes sir!" shouted Emerald and Serene

"Go and get ready, Serene" said Emerald

"Right" Serene place his helmet on his head and walk out of the office

"If that's all sir, then I'll be going" said Emerald as she saluted him

"Emerald wait!" said Night as he face her

"Sir?" ask Emerald

"I want you to assign three elites, they will follow both of you from the shadows and will only intervene when it becomes too dangerous" said Night

"Sir, three or even two elites will be enough for this mission" said Emerald while she watch Night walk across his office "He's not even an elite royal guard, he's from the normal royal guards"

"I know but he won't listen to me, Serene will understand once he experiences it himself" explain Night as he pick up a photo with his son and daughter "He's stubborn and he won't listen easily"

"I understand! Don't worry I'll bring him back" said Emerald as she smiled at him

"Thank you, Emerald" said Night as he place his hoof onto her shoulders "If there anything you need just ask"

"Thank you, sir" said Emerald as she returned his smile

Emerald left Night's office and headed to the elite's headquarters; Emerald entered the training area and saw two elites.

"Rook! Knight!" shouted Emerald while she approach two white coated, pegasus, stallions

"Emerald! What did captain Nightwing needed with you?" ask Rook

Emerald told about her mission and her new partner, the real reason Night left and the roles which Rook and Knight would have to play.

"That so stupid!" said Knight as he look at Rook in disgust

"The great Nightwing left because his wife was pregnant?!" ask Rook

"Yea! He wanted to be there for his family" said Emerald as she removed her helmet to reveal her white mane

"This is so annoying! Captain Archmed didn't say anything about this?!" ask Rook

"Captain Archmed is the one who gave captain Nightwing the mission, suggested me and approved it" explain Emerald while she moved her hoof through her mane

"Huh! It would have been different if Captain Archmed and Captain Nightwing weren't good friends!" said Knight as he punched the floor

"Fine! We will follow you during your mission but this mission of yours will never be heard by the others!" said Rook while he Knight gave a nod in agreement

"Are you joking?! Like I want the others to know that a normal royal guard is helping me! It would ruin me forever!" said Emerald as place her helmet back onto her head

"See you later then" said Rook

"We can't do anything to stop this….so….see you later, Emerald" said Knight as he smirk at her

"Guys don't worry! I'll show him what makes an elite, Cloud Kingdom's elite royal guard" said Emerald as she grinned at them

Rook and Knight just smiled at each other until Rook started to laugh

"You show him, Emerald!" said Rook while he continued to chuckle

Continue Reading for The Crystal north

**End**


	3. The Crystal north

**The Elites**

**The Crystal north**

Serene joined Emerald at the castle's main entrance and was surprise to see, Emerald so highly equip with weapons and supplies.

"What's with all that stuff?" ask Serene as he glance at his saddle

"We're going to the crystal north not just a stroll around the kingdom" said Emerald with an annoyed tone while she tighten her saddle

"Well you don't have to be rude" said Serene with an annoyed tone

"Come on, princey!" shouted Emerald as she pulled on Serene's wing

"HEY LET GO!" shouted Serene while being dragged

Rook and Knight hid in the darkness, and waited for Serene and Emerald to be far enough ahead

"I think this is going to be entertaining" whispered Rook

"Emerald is going to make Serene's life a living hell" said Knight as he opened his wings

"Come on! I don't want to miss a thing" said Rook as he took off

Serene and Emerald boarded the train to the crystal empire with Rook and Knight right behind them, Serene awkwardly sat next to Emerald and trying to making conversation.

"So how long have you been with the elites?" ask Serene

Emerald glance at Serene and didn't says anything

"Uhh...how about we talk about the royals?" ask Serene

"What about them?!" demanded Emerald

"Nothing at all!" said Serene as he moved further away from her

"Then why did you bring them up?!" demanded Emerald

"I wanted to talk!" said Serene

Emerald just stared at him and smiled

"What's so funny?!" demanded Serene

"Nothing at all" said Emerald as she stared at the window

"You're sure loyal to Lightning and her family" said Serene

"What do you mean? Every royal guard are loyal to them" said Emerald as she glance at him, Emerald stood up from her seat and walk pass Serene.

"Where are you going?" ask Serene

"We're getting off" said Emerald

"What? We're not even at the train station yet" said Serene as he followed her

"We're not going to the train station, we're going to jump off and fly the rest there" said Emerald as she went to the back of the train

"Jump?!" Serene hastily watch Emerald opened the window

"Don't fall behind" said Emerald while she jump out of the window

"Emerald!" shouted Serene as he ran towards the window, Serene look out the window fearing that Emerald had fallen.

"Hurry up!" shouted Emerald while she flew next to the train's window

"How do I even do this?!" ask Serene has he didn't want to break his neck

Emerald sigh in annoyance

"Open your wings half way and jump out, once you feel the wind take you, you opened your wings completely and flap your wings hard enough to be in sync with the winds speed!" explain Emerald while she flew higher.

"Okay" Serene opened his wings half way

Serene took a deep breath and jump out of the window, Serene immediately was took by the wind speed and was drag away.

"OPEN YOUR WINGS!" shouted Emerald as she flew right behind him

Serene tried to opened his wings and could feel the wind resist, Serene push out his wings has hard as he could and was able to open them completely. Serene flap his wings has hard as he could and was able to match the winds speed, Emerald flew next to Serene and smiled at him.

"Not bad" said Emerald as she bump him in the shoulder "You actually did much better than the recruits"

"Thanks" Smiled Serene

"I loved this part" said Rook while he walk towards the opened the window

"Race you to it!" said Knight

Serene and Emerald flew for a few hours, and saw eventually saw the Crystal Mountains and the crystal cold. Serene and Emerald landed near the base of the tallest mountain, Serene took out a scarf from his saddle and place it around his neck.

"Where yours?!" ask Serene while the wind blew

"Don't need one, I'm planning not to stay here for long" said Emerald while she went through her saddle and took out a scroll

"So where to?" ask Serene

"There a cave not too far from here" said Emerald while she put her scroll way

Serene and Emerald walk around the crystal north for awhile until they found the cave

"Get ready, Serene" said Emerald as she took out a stick

"What is that?" ask Serene

"It's going to be pitch dark in there" said Emerald as she removed the top with a small fire "Come on!"

"Ladies first" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Nice try! Get your flank in there!" said Emerald as she pushed him near the cave entrance

"Right" said Serene as he entered the cave

Serene and Emerald walk deeper and deeper into the cave, and thought it was weird that they didn't see any resistance yet.

_Meanwhile Rook and Knight arrived at the cave_

"They must be in there!" said Rook as he took out a lighter

"Come on, Rook" said Knight as he ran inside the cave

"Wait up!" shouted Rook as he ran right after him

Serene and Emerald continued to walk deeper into the cave until they arrived at a dead end

"Where are we?!" ask Serene as he couldn't see a single thing

"I don't know?!" ask Emerald while she look around the dark cave

"EMERALD!" shouted two stallion's voices

"Over here!" shouted Emerald

"Who are they?!" ask Serene while two other elites came running towards them

"I'll tell you later!" said Emerald as she tried to lighten the cave a bit more

"Is this their hideout?" ask Knight as he walk away from the rest of the group

"Indeed it is!" said a mysterious voice

"Where ar….!" Knight suddenly felt something in his chest, Knight look down and saw a huge hole in his chest

"KNIGHT!" shouted Rook as he ran towards him

Knight fell into Rook's hooves and closed his eyes with his blood staining Rook's hooves

"ROOK COME BACK!" shouted Emerald

"There no point!" said the mysterious voice

Four other mysterious ponies took Serene and Emerald, and immobilise them, holding Emerald in a very strong hold.

"Tell us what we want to know!" demanded the mysterious pony

"Never!" said Emerald as she spit onto the floor

"Fine" said the mysterious pony as he punch her across the face

"What stallion would hit a mare!" shouted Serene while he struggled to get freed

"Ah you must be Serene" said the mysterious pony has it turned its attention on him

"How do you know who I am?!" ask Serene

"Your Nightwing's son" said the mysterious pony, has Serene could see a smile

"Yeah! I am! So what!" shouted Serene as he tried to see who this pony was

"I wonder if you can live up to your father's reputation?!" ask the mysterious pony as he lit his horn "The great Nightwing of Cloud Kingdom!"

"STOP!" shouted Emerald with her bused face

"I'll take care of you two later" said the mysterious pony as he place some spell onto them

"Knight! Knight!" shouted Rook as he desperately held his dear friend

"I'm afraid your friend is dead! You foolish idiot!" said the mysterious stallion has he walk towards him

"BASTARD!" shouted Rook as he charged at this mysterious pony

The mysterious pony just lit his horn and fired a very powerful spell, Rook flew across the room and saw half of his armour breaking into pieces. Rook landed extremely hard onto the ground, breaking his left wing, Rook held his wing in pain when he suddenly saw to ponies approach him.

"Wait! Let that one live" said the mysterious pony

"Why?" ask another pony

"How can a dead pony delivery how message?" ask the first pony

"Wait!" shouted Rook when he suddenly saw a magic glow

"Tell your queen! I want her, her crown and kingdom!" said the mysterious pony as he started to laugh

Rook was surrounded in a dark green magic, Rook look at his unconscious teammates, Rook closed his eyes. Rook opened his eyes and saw he was he in the castle's main entrance, Rook stood up and look around the castle.

"Cloud Kingdom!" Rook stared at the castle's flag

Rook immediately ran towards the throne and opened the throne room's doors

"MAJESTY!" shouted Rook as he ran into the throne room when he collapse onto the ground

"Rook! What happened?! Your armour!" demanded Lightning as she went by his side

"They...they too strong!" said Rook while he removed his helmet

"Where are the others?!" ask Lightning with a very tone

"Th...they've been captured! And they know that Serene is a royal!" said Rook

"Impossible! How did they know?!" ask Lightning

"I...I...I don't know?! But they want you! The kingdom and crown" said Rook as he started to cry "I'm so sorry, majesty! We've no! The elites have failed you! We couldn't protect the royal crown and now they want you!"

"Rook do not fear" said Lightning as she gave him a reassuring smile "I'll take care of everything and the elites have not failed"

"Majesty!" Rook just cried more tears has he could feel his heart break in half from guilt and failure "Pl…..pl….please forgive me!"

Continue Reading for Returning to the past

**End**


	4. Returning to the past

**The Elites**

**Returning to the past**

Lightning told Night and Skyangle of the situation with Serene, Skyangle was horrified of her son's disappearance and Night felt horrible for sending his son to his fate. Lightning, Night and Skyangle keep Serene and Emerald's captured a secret. Lightning, Snow and her generals negotiated on their next moved, Night walk around his office with the guilt going through his mind.

"I'm a terrible father" said Night while he walk around his office "Why the hell did I send him!"

"Night" Night turned around and saw Skyangle entered his office

"Skyangle what are you doing here?" ask Night

"Why did you send our son on that mission?!" ask Skyangle with her tired expression

"Skyangle, you know how he is! He doesn't listen to me, he doesn't listen to my mistakes" said Night as he stare at the kingdom's flag, hanging from his wall.

"He would have giving in eventually" said Skyangle with a slight angry tone

"I'm sorry" said Night as he walk towards the flag

"Lightning and the other haven't decided what to do yet" said Skyangle as she stomp her hoof in frustration

"There no need to wait for them" said Night as he pulled down the flag off the wall, revealing the secret door of his old past.

"Night!" Skyangle stared at Night with shock as she knew what he was thinking

"I'm the one who send, Serene to this!" said Night as he took out his key from his armour

"Night don't! Your not has young has before!" said Skyangle as she rushed towards him

"I know" said Night as he opened the door, Night stared at his elite's armour "I swore that I would never put this armour again"

"Night please don't go! You could get killed!" said Skyangle as she held him by the hoof "Just let Captain Archmed go!"

"No! These ponies need to know!" Night took off his helmet and places it onto the ground, He removed his armour which fall hard onto the ground. Night removed the armour from the manikin and places it onto his body, he did a few adjustments and tighten the armour firm to his body.

"Please Night! I can't handle losing you both!" said Skyangle as she watch Night take his old helmet

"Skyangle! I'm going to show the true power of Nightwing!" said Night as he place his helmet onto his head, a shadow fell onto his eyes with only his eyes colours showing. Night stared at Skyangle with his past returning, Skyangle back away slightly as she could fell the negative energy. The same old negative energy she felt when Night performed his dark missions of a horrible past.

"Night I want to come with you" said Skyangle

"No! Stay here!" said Night with a slightly deeper voice

"It's like you never left" said Skyangle with a worried stare

"It's not for long, I promise" said Night as he smiled at her

"What am I suppose to tell everypony?!" ask Skyangle while she watch him walk towards the door

"I don't know" said Night as he kissed her on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too, Night" said Skyangle as she held him in her embrace "Night! I don't want to put my son and husband into the ground"

"The only thing you're going to put in the ground is your flowers" said Night as he parted from her

Meanwhile in the crystal north's cave, Serene and Emerald were held onto the walls by magical chains with their wings were tied close to their bodies.

"Don't tell them anything" whispered Emerald

"Why are you telling me that?! I know!" said Serene with an annoyed tone

"Just making sure" said Emerald

"The royal guards and their incredible loyalty" Serene and Emerald lifted their hands and we're able to see their enemy better. A dark green coated unicorn, stallion, with navy blue eyes, white and dark green mane and flames has a cutie mark.

"What did you do with the scroll!" ask Serene

"Nothing for now" said the stallion

"What the hell do you want with us?!" ask Emerald

"Information" said the stallion

"Well if you know so much about us then you should already know, that we will never tell you anything" said Emerald as she smirk at him

"Shut up!" shouted the stallion as he slap her hard across the face

"LET US GO!" shouted Serene

The strange stallion rip off Serene's helmet and threw it across the cave

"Think you're so tuff?! Just because you're in the royal guard? Or maybe that daddy is one of the most famous royal guard? Whose name is feared by his enemies!" said the strange pony while he punched Serene in the stomach. Serene started to cough from the pain, the strange stallion smiled and bought his helmet back "How old are you? Twenty something?"

"What of it?!" ask Serene

"Hum...didn't your daddy become captain of the royal guards at that age? And you're what? A low ranking private?!" ask the strange pony as he crushed the helmet with his magic.

Serene lowered his head and just stared at the floor, the strange pony just smiled and left. Emerald stared at Serene and could easily guess what he is going through, Emerald turned her head and face him with a smile.

"Don't listen to him" said Emerald

"He's right...at...at my age my father was already a captain" said Serene

"Yes he was but that's your father and you are you" said Emerald

Serene lifted his head and stared at Emerald

"Your father had his moments of glory and now it's your turn to have yours" said Emerald as she smiled at him "Don't stay behind your father's shadow, break away from it and make your own destiny not the one of your father's"

"Emerald...I...Uh...thank you" said Serene as he smiled at her

"You know Serene, you're not the only one who lived behind a shadow of somepony else" said Emerald as she stared at the cave's ceiling

"You too!" Said Serene

"My mother" said Emerald as she glance at him, Emerald smiled disappeared from her face "She was a nurse for the royal guards and saved so many lives. Everypony loved her, Princess Celestia gave her so much praise and even an award. I wanted to be just like her when I was a filly, I study most of my foalhood inn medical studies but I couldn't...!"

"Couldn't lived up to other ponies expectations?" ask Serene as he smiled at her, Emerald stared at Serene with a surprise look "Your the son or daughter of somepony great! And of course everypony else expects you to do the same"

"Yeah" said Emerald as she smiled at him "I knew I wouldn't be able to...so I left and joined the royal guards. And look what I was able to accomplish! I was able to join the royal guards where everypony fought I wouldn't be able too, I became the first mare to join the elites!"

"Well, you're a strong and the most skillful pony I've her met" said Serene as he blush slightly

"Thanks" said Emerald as she look away from Serene

"Look at this bonding!" Serene and Emerald look back up and saw the strange pony appear in front of them.

"Do whatever you want, we're not telling you a thing!" said Serene as he gave him a dirty look

A blizzard took over the crystal north, snow blowing into your eyes, the strong wind and the cold cutting through your skin. Two unicorns stood guard in front of the entrance, unable to see their own hooves through the snow and wind.

"Can't see a thing!" shouted the first unicorn

"We don't even need to guard the cave! Can't see a thing" shouted the second

Night arrived at the entrance of the cave and saw two guards near the entrance, Night slowly walk towards the cave while his gray coat, with the hood covering his helmet, and its ends rip, waving elegantly with the wind.

"Elite!" shouted a unicorn

"He's only one!" shouted the second unicorn while he lit his horn

"Disappear" said Night as he removed his coat

"It...Its...It's...!" the first unicorn stood in complete fear

"NIGHTWING!" shouted the second unicorn

"Disappear!" shouted Night as he changed at them

A bloody howl filled the inside of the cave, alerting the others of the new guest that arrived. Night walk in the cave and stared at the many ponies surrounding him.

"He's only one!" shouted one of them

"It's Nightwing! It's not a normal pony!" shouted a second one

"Disappear" mumbled Night as he opened his wings

One of the guards managed to escape and rush to alert his master

"Cursed! There an intruder!" shouted a Pegasus stallion

"Then get rid of him!" shouted Cursed while he glance at him

"Its Nightwing!" shouted the pegasusi

Cursed face light up with joy and started to laugh

"D...Dad" Serene stared at Cursed

"Let's see how good daddy really is" said Cursed as he gently slap Serene across the face

"YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT HIM!" shouted Emerald as she struggled against her chains

"We'll see" said Cursed as he teleported away

Continue Reading for My father's glory

**End**


	5. My father's glory

**The Elites**

**My father's glory**

"SERENE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Night as he push a destroyed helmet away

"Well isn't it the great Nightwing" Night look up and saw the greened coated unicorn

"Who the hell are you?!" ask Night

"I thought you never wanted to go back in your elite role" said the strange pony

"How do you know this?!" ask Night with a very suspicion tone

The strange pony just smiled

"Cursed" Cursed lit his horn and fired the very spell that killed Knight

Night dodge the attack before it could puncture a hole in his chest

"I curse everypony I meet" said Cursed as he slowly faced Night

"With what?!" ask Night

"Death" Cursed lit his horn and fire another spell

Serene and Emerald tried to find a way out of their chains

"What are you doing?" ask Serene as he saw Emerald trying to reach her armour

"Our way out! If only I can reach it" said Emerald while she struggled to reach one of her pockets

"What are you looking for?" ask Serene

"A special key and maybe just maybe, I can free ourselves from these chains" said Emerald as she approach her pocket even closer

"Almost!" said Serene

Emerald stretch out her neck a few more inches and was finally able to retrieve her key

"Got it!" mumbled Emerald

"Just imagined what the underworld will says about me!" said Cursed while he fought with Night

"Shut up!" shouted Night as he leapt into the air and spun around, as he approach Cursed, Night extended his hoof but was block.

"Your not has agile has before" said Cursed as he pushed him back "The years weren't good with you"

Night just stared at him while breathing heavily

"No the years weren't good on me but it bought me wisdom" said Night as he charged directly at him

"Fool" said Cursed as he chuckled

Night tired to punch Cursed by was block, Night tired the other hoof but with no luck

"What a rookie mistake" said Cursed while he continued to laugh

"Is it?" ask Night as he turned around, breaking Cursed's grip while in his turn, Night took out his hidden blade from his hooves cup. Once Night faced Cursed once more before Cursed could do anything, Night cut Cursed's eye in the horizontal.

"GAH!" shouted Cursed in horrible pain, Cursed held his left eye with his hoof while blood fell onto the ground "NIGHT!"

"Looks like the years were good for me" said Night while his blade drip with blood

"You bastard!" shouted Cursed as he slapped his hoof onto the ground

Cursed lit his horn and fired a spell, Night quickly saw it and dodge it, Night back away from Cursed and watch him.

"This is my chance" said Night while he threw the bloodily blade away, Night went through his saddle and took out a rolled up paper ball

"I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU!" shouted Cursed as he removed his hoof to reveal a huge cut across his eye

"Looks like you going to be half blind" said Night as he grinned at him

Night threw a smoke a bomb and managed to hide from Cursed, Night took the short time he had to catch his breath. Night look around his new location when he caught a glimpse of magic, flying in the air, Night quickly stood up.

"He already found me!" said Night as he prepared himself for what was to come

The teleportation spell completed but Cursed isn't the transporter, Night was completely shock to see Cadence instead.

"Cadence! What are you doing here?!" ask Night while he look back from behind of the wall

"Lightning told me everything and I know about this cave very well, I came to help you" said Cadence

"You can free, Serene and Emerald" said Night

"Do you know where they are?" ask Cadence

"No" said Night

"Him...I think I know a spell that will help us" said Cadence as she glance on the other side of the wall

"Can you find them in time?" ask Night as he check his equipment

"I believe so" said Cadence as she lit her horn, Cadence was quiet for a while "Found them"

"Good" said Night as he went through his saddle

"I'll be off then" said Cadence as she smiled at him

"Wait" said Night as he took out a necklace from his saddle "Can you hold onto this for me?"

Cadence look at the necklace with a heart attach to it

"I will" said Cadence as she put it around her neck

Cadence gave Night a nod and teleported away

"Any luck?" ask Serene

"Dammit!" shouted Emerald as he key fell onto the ground "Well, now we don't have any chances to escape"

"Looks like you need some help?" ask a mysterious voice

Serene and Emerald look up and saw Cadence walking towards them

"Cadence what are you doing here?!" ask Serene as he never thought he would be so happy to see another pony

"To help you" said Cadence while she used her magic to remove the chains

"Thank you, princess Cadence" said Emerald

Meanwhile, Cursed use his magic to heal his eye or at least stop the bleeding

"Nightwing you took my eye, so I'll take your heart!" said Cursed while he wrap a bandage around his eye

"Finally we're free" said Serene while he rubbed his hooves

"Come on! Your father probably needs our help" said Cadence while she removed the final chains

Cadence, Serene and Emerald found Night still in hiding

"Son!" whispered Night as he took him into his hooves

"Dad you came to save us" said Serene

"Of course I did" said Night as he smiled at him

"NIGHT!" as the voice of Cursed filled the room

"He sounds really angry" said Emerald

"I took his left eye...so...he's not to happy about it" said Night

"Amazing, captain" said Emerald

"He's getting closer" said Night as he took out his hidden blade from his armour, Night stood up from the ground and prepared for Cursed. Night was about to leave his hiding when suddenly a spell pass right by Night, barely grazing him and hit the wall.

"Dad hold on!" shouted Serene as he ran towards his father when suddenly Night pushed him back "Dad?"

"Serene its my duty has a father to protect you!" said Night as he smiled at him

"I'm not a colt anymore! I can help you!" said Serene

"Come out Night!" shouted Cursed

"Cadence bring Serene, Emerald and yourself back to the castle" said Night as he slowly went out of his hiding

"What about you?!" ask Cadence

"I'm going to hold him off" said Night

"There you are!" shouted Cursed as he continued his assault "GIVE ME YOUR HEART!"

"No! Dad I can help!" shouted Serene

"Emerald!" shouted Night while he dodge another attack

Emerald nod at Night and took Serene into a hold

"EMERALD LET GO!" shouted Serene as he struggled to free himself

"CADENCE LEAVE!" shouted Night

"I won't!" shouted Cadence

"Please do this for Skyangle! I don't want her to bury the both of us" said Night as he gave her a short smile

Cadence didn't says anything and just lit her horn

"DAD!" shouted Serene while he watch his father fighting off Cursed, Serene look at Cadence and saw she was almost done with the teleportation spell "STOP IT!"

"I'm sorry but I can't" said Cadence as tears formed in her eyes

Cursed pinned Night onto the wall and held his hooves, Cursed lit his horn and slowly approach him

"The great Nightwing had his very last moment of glory! And now you shall fall from grace" said Cursed with his blood stain bandage, Cursed started to laugh as he enjoyed every moment.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" shouted Serene as he tried to escape Cadence's barrier but was held back by Emerald

"Serene don't" whispered Emerald as she started to cry

Serene returned his gaze at his father

"I love you, son" said Night as he smiled at him

"NO!" shouted Serene watch Cursed approaching his father, the last view of his father disappeared from him. Serene reappeared in the crystal empire's castle, Serene fell onto the crystal floor and just burst into tears.

Continue Reading for The fallen

**End**


	6. The Fallen

**The Elites**

**The Fallen**

"Serene" Emerald gently place her hoof onto his shoulder

"It...it...it's all my fault!" shouted Serene while he slammed his hoof onto the ground

"Serene take this" said Cadence as she removed her necklace

"What is it?!" ask Serene while his tears fell from his cheeks

"Your father wanted me to keep it safe but you would be better" said Cadence as she place the necklace onto his neck

"Dad" Serene held his necklace in his hoof, the very last thing his father would ever give him was in his hoof.

Cadence notify Lightning about the tragic events and Nightwing's death, Serene and Emerald returned to the kingdom. While on the train ride home, Serene didn't says anything to Emerald and just stared at his necklace.

"I'm so sorry, Serene" said Emerald

"What am I suppose to says to my mother?" ask Serene as he gently held his necklace close to him

"I...uh..." Emerald just stared at Serene and look away

The train arrived to Ponyville, Serene and Emerald descended from the train

"Serene!" Serene widen his eyes in horror, Serene look ahead and saw his mother and sister coming towards them.

"M...m..." Serene couldn't bear to see his mother

"Thank Celestia your safe!" said Skyangle as she took her son in her embrace

Emerald stared at Skyangle and couldn't imagine what, Serene was going through right now.

"Where's is your father?" ask Skyangle as she look around the train station

Serene look at his mother, he couldn't says it, he couldn't tell his mother that he was the cause of his father's death.

"Serene where's dad? You're not playing a joke on us are you?!" ask Lily while she search along with her mother

"M..M...Mom...I...d...dad...I...is...!" Serene just look away as tears started to form in his eyes

Skyangle smiled disappeared from her face and stared in completely horror

"N...N...NO! Serene it's not true!" shouted Skyangle as she burst into tears "SERENE TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!", Skyangle ran towards her son and hit his chest.

"I...I...I WISH IT WASN'T!" shouted Serene while tears fell from his cheeks

"What happened?!" demanded Lily while she cried

"I...I...I CAN'T!" shouted Serene as he back way from his mother "I'm sorry!", Serene opened his wings and flew off, leaving his mother and sister with the horrible pain.

Emerald looks at Serene flying off and glances at Skyangle, crying her heart out for her dead love with her daughter holding her. Emerald had heard about the story on how Night and Skyangle met and just felt horrible for their lost.

"I'M SORRY, DAD!" shouted Serene as he flew faster and faster away from the train station

The next day, the sky is cloudy and dark, the kingdom's flag was only half way up and the kingdom was in mourning. A very large group of ponies stood in front of the castle, all wearing black to show their respect, two coffins were place at the top of steps with the castle's flag over it. The royals of the three kingdoms attended the funeral has well has the family of the lost.

"The kingdom is in horrible grief" said Lightning as she look back at the coffins "The lost of two great ponies have hurt us all but especially for the families of Captain Nightwing and Private Knight"

Skyangle tried her best to hold her tears but just burst into tears, Lily held her mother's in her hooves while she cried has well.

"Nopony could ever replace them in our hearts, they will always live on in our hearts and will never be forgotten" said Lightning while she activated her horn and bought down, a photo of Nightwing in his royal guards armour and a photo of Knight in his elites.

Rook bowed his head at Lightning and took the stand

"Knight was my very best friend, he was my only friend. He was the one who help me become a royal guard and inspired me to become elite, but I wasn't able to save my friend when he needed it the most" said Rook with a tone of voice, filled of pain and grief "Q…..Q…..Queen Lightning Flare! I no longer want to be a part of the elites!", shouted Rook as he burst into tears.

Lightning look at Captain Archmed, who just nodded

"Rook come on" said Emerald as she guide him down the stand

One by one every single friends showed their respect to Nightwing and Knight, told funny stories, good memories and beautiful moments. Eventually it was the family turn to speak, first Lily, Poetic, Crescent, Twilight only managed to speak a few words before she was bought down the stand and Skyangle tried to speak but just broke down.

"Serene" said Celestia as she gave him a small smile

Serene place his helmet onto his chair and walk towards the stand

"M….My father meant the world to me, he gave me the inspiration to become a royal guard. I wanted to protect ponies I care for and make him proud of me, but I couldn't help my father. I'm just a weak royal guard and I don't deserve to be a royal guard!" shouted Serene as he slammed his hoof.

"Serene! Don't say that, dad would never want you to think like that" said Lily as she walk towards the stand "Dad is proud of you and he wouldn't want to see you like this"

"I'm just a failure" said Serene as he refused to stare at his family

"No you're not, Serene" said Snow as he stood up from his chair "Serene you have great potential in the royal guards, you just haven't had the chance to show it"

"I want to join the elites and avenged my father's death" said Serene

"SERENE NO!" shouted Skyangle while tears continued to fall from her cheeks "The entire reason of that mission was in hopes that you wouldn't join!"

"I must, mom! It's my fault and I'm going to fix it!" said Serene as he turned his attention to Lightning and Captain Archmed

"Serene, Night never wanted you to join the elites" said Lightning

"Please!" shouted Serene ran towards Lightning, her personnel royal guards were about to intervene but were stop by Lightning's hoof motion.

"It's extremely dangerous, look what happened to your father and Knight" said Lightning as she stood up

"Lightning! I need to redeem myself, the entire reason why father sacrifice his life was because I was too weak!" shouted Serene

"Captain?" ask Lightning as she glance at Captain Archmed

"Hum…..the son of Nightwing….Nightwing was and still a very good friend and I don't want to endanger you" said Archmed

"Sir, I can be his partner" said Emerald as she stood up from her seat

Archmed look at Lightning who eventually nodded

"Well if it's alright with her majesty…then alright" said Archmed as he finally gave in

Meanwhile inside the northern cave, Cursed stood in front of a mirror and removed his bandage from his eye.

"Sir what do you want us to do with the body?" ask a stallion

"Get rid of it" said Cursed while he examined his new cut eye

"Yes sir and the other one?" ask the stallion

"Bring him here" said Cursed

A few moments later, a stallion returned with a blinded, pegasusi stallion.

"Why didn't you kill me?!" ask the stallion

"Now, now! Nightwing don't be so negative" said Cursed while he started to laugh

"You missed your chance to kill me! The legendary Nightwing of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Night as he struggled to stand

"You're going to serve me for awhile, and then I'll brutally kill you and gain my own reputation" said Cursed as he lit his horn

"Like hell! Why would I ever help you!" shouted Night

Cursed just smiled and cast a spell around Night's throat

"What did you do?!" demanded Night as he felt his throat burn up

"Do what I says and that spell won't brutally kill you from the inside out" said Cursed while he removed Night's blind

"Dam you" said Night as he stared at his throat

"Tell me the secrets of Cloud Kingdom!" demanded Cursed

"Never" said Night

"Very well" said Cursed as he lit his horn, Night held his throat in pain, has a burning sensation started to overwhelm him

"GAH!" yelled Night while held his throat

Cursed stop his spell and watch Night crawl on the ground

"If only everypony else could see you right now" said Cursed as he continued to laugh

"I'll you kill you" said Night while he held his throat

Cursed just smirk at Night and pulled him closer with his magic

"How do you get in the castle?!" demanded Cursed

Continue Reading for A legacy

**End**


	7. A legacy

**The Elites**

**A legacy**

The next days were extremely hard for Nightwing's family, Lily still couldn't believe that her father was gone but she had Poetic to comfort her, Strong was still grieving at the lost of his great friend, as well as Captain Archmed, and many others but the one who's really taking Night's death. Is Skyangle went into a deep depression, she stay in the house, never living the home she share with her husband, Skyangle did have her son and daughter has support but even with them if wasn't enough.

"Mom?" Serene continued to gently knock on the door "Please go outside"

"No" mumbled Skyangle

Serene entered their parents room and found his mother, laying on the bed while she was staring at a photo of his mother and father.

"Please, mom" said Serene as he tried to take the photo out of his mother's hooves, Skyangle wrap her hooves around to photo so Serene wouldn't be able to take it "Dad wouldn't want you to be like this"

Skyangle just started to tear up

"Serene what are you doing?!" shouted Lily

"Lily what are you doing here?!" ask Serene as he watch his sister enter the room

"I came to take care of mom" said Lily while she hug her "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to get your new armour?"

"Yes but I wanted to check on her" said Serene as he held her hoof

"Serene, please don't join the elites" said Skyangle

"Mom, I joining the elites for dad" said Serene as he took out his necklace and stared at it "The ponies who took dad's life will pay"

"Dad sent you to that mission because he didn't want you to join" said Lily as she stared at her brother

"Dad gone because of me...so I'm going to fix everything" said Serene as he left the room

"Nighty" Skyangle place her hoof onto the picture of Night "I miss you so much"

"Nightwing, you're going to tell me every single information about the kingdom!" demanded Cursed

"Sure, the kingdom will tear you apart" said Night

Cursed lit his horn and activated the spell in Night's neck, Night shouted in pain as he held his throat

"Are you going to talk?" ask Cursed

Night look away from Cursed, he didn't want to tell Cursed a single thing or any secrets of the kingdom. But Night needed to return to his family and take Cursed down, Night thought of a quick plan.

"What do you want to know?" ask Night while he rub his throat

"Is there any secrets passage ways?" ask Cursed

"Thousands" said Night as he smirk at him "But Lightning is the only one who knows where they are"

"Is there any other way?" ask Cursed

Serene was about to head to the supply room but decided to stop by his father's old office, Serene approach his office. Serene watch has the janitor removed his father plate from his desk and from the door, the janitor was about to throw it away when he notice him.

"Serene right?" ask a light yellow coated, unicorn stallion, with a white mane and mop cutie mark "Captain Nightwing's boy?"

"Yes" said Serene while he stare at the plates

"I'm sorry for you're lost, son" said the janitor

"Could I keep this?" said Serene

"Of course you can" said the janitor as he gave the plates to Serene

Serene look down at the plates and read his father's name

'Captain Nightwing, Cloud Kingdom's royal guard'

"I'll avenged you father, I promise" said Serene as he pass his hoof on the engraved letters

"Serene!" Serene look away from the plates and saw Captain Archmed walking towards him

"Captain...I'm sorry I'm late" said Serene as he saluted him

"It's alright Serene, I understand your reasons" said Captain Archmed as he glance at Night's old office "Your father was a great friend of mine and many others"

"He's legacy is way beyond me" said Serene as he smiled at him

"It took him years to accomplished what he did, your time will come" said Captain Archmed as he patted Serene on the back "Now time for you to get your new armour"

Serene went to get his new armour and change his blue to red, Serene look at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe the huge difference red could make. Serene went to the elite's headquarters to change his armour.

"I'm sorry" thought Serene as he stared at his necklace, Serene safely place his necklace inside his armour and took his helmet. Serene place his hoof onto his armour and took a deep breath, he place his helmet on his head and headed out.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming in!" shouted Captain Archmed as he smiled at Emerald

Serene open the door and entered the office

"Whoa! Serene you look exactly like your father" said Emerald as she never realized how much he resembled his father so much.

"You mean I didn't with my old armour?" ask Serene as he stood next to Emerald

"You did but not it's more obvious" said Emerald as she smiled at him

"I see" said Serene as he look away from Emerald

"He seems colder" thought Emerald

"Now your mission" said Captain Archmed as he stood up from his chair "There a dangerous pony somewhere in Equestria and the citizens are too afraid. Princess Celestia has requested our help and we will help her. Find this pony and bring of him or her to justice, show them that Cloud Kingdom stands strong with its allies!"

"Yes sir!" shouted Emerald and Serene

"Is that all, Nightwing?!" ask Cursed while he pulled on Night's wing with his magic

"YES!" shouted Night

"Perfect" said Cursed as he release Night's wing, Cursed removed Night's chains.

"What are you doing?!" ask Night as he rub his hooves

"You're going to help me get in the castle" said Cursed

"For what reason? To kill the royals!" demanded Night

"Well of course and take over Equestria! I'll be the next ruler of Equestria, emperor Cursed" said Cursed as he surrounded Night with a teleportation spell "Now enough talking get inside that dam castle and find me a way in!"

"And if I don't you'll kill me?!" ask Night

"Exactly and I'll be watching" said Cursed as he teleported Nightwing near the border of Equestria

Emerald and Serene flew towards Canterlot and began their search

"Our target is a purple coated mare, with red mane and a earth pony" read Emerald as she put her notes away

"Is that from eyewitness accounts?" ask Serene

"Yes" said Emerald as she look down at the busy streets of Canterlot

"Good" said Serene

Serene flew over some dark alleys and noticed a purple coated mare, Serene flew lower to get a closer look. Serene focused more onto the purple dot and saw it was the target, the target was approaching an innocent civilian.

"Delete!" said Serene, Serene folded his wings together and bolted towards the target. The target glances at the sky and saw Serene opened his wings, covering the sun rays, a dark shadow. The target tired to run away but was no match for Serene's speed, Serene tackled the target onto the ground and held her in a neck lock.

"Serene you got her!" said Emerald as she landed behind him, Serene didn't answer her and started to squeeze her neck.

The mare stared at Serene's eyes and only saw, a cold heart, the eyes of death and revenged.

Serene wrap his hooves around her neck and started to squeeze, harder and harder, Emerald rush towards Serene and tried to stop him.

"SERENE STOP IT!" shouted Emerald as she tried to break them apart "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO KILL HER!"

Serene blink and look down, horrified of his actions, Serene immediately let her go. The mare fell onto the ground while holding her neck, Emerald rush towards her and checks her condition.

"Any minute longer and she would have been a goner" said Emerald as she stood up

"I'm so sorry" said Serene as he back away from them

"Serene what happened?" ask Emerald with a worried tone

"Emerald I don't know what came to me" said Serene as he removed his helmet

"Serene your heart has changed" said Emerald while she took the mare into custody

Continue Reading for The spy

**End**


	8. The Spy

**The Elites**

**The Spy**

Night knew about his mission but he had to see somepony, he needed to know how they were.

"Skyangle" Night landed in their garden and walk towards the bedroom window, Night saw Skyangle laying on her bed, crying, missing him. Night just stared at Skyangle and started to cry, knowing that he was the cause of her grief.

"Mom" Night look at the window and saw his son enter the room, Night didn't want his family to know he was alive not yet. Night quickly took off before anypony could see him or that Cursed could kill him.

"Mom you can't stay here, please go out and get some fresh air" said Serene

"Serene, I already told you, no" said Skyangle

"Mom please don't do this" said Serene as he tried to pull her out of bed

"Just leave" said Skyangle

Serene sigh in frustration and just smiled

"I have a royal summit with Lightning but when I return…when I return, I want you out of bed" said Serene as he headed towards the doorway

Meanwhile in Cloud castle, Night arrived at the royal gardens

"I'm a disgrace" thought Night while he searches for something, Night moved some grass around and saw a rock. Night push onto the rock and a secret passage way opened in a tree, Night look at the castle and entered the passage way.

"Did they decide on a new captain?" ask a guardsman while he did his tours with his partner

"Not yet, her majesty hasn't chosen yet" said the second guardsman

"Hum…well nopony could ever replace, captain Nightwing" said the first guardsman

"No kidding" said the second guardsman

Night took out a knife and part the exits of the passageway, Night walk inside the castle, marking specific landmarks and the quickest way to the throne room. Night eventually arrived at the throne room and saw it heavily guarded.

"I'm so sorry" said Night as he approached the first guardsman

Meanwhile inside the throne room, Serene and Emerald meet with the royals to discuss their next mission.

"Thank you for coming" said Lightning

"Is there an issue?" ask Serene

"Yes, there are important documents going missing from the archives" said Lightning as she stood up from the throne

"Those documents hold very important information and they're going missing" said Snow

"Do you want us to retrieve them?" ask Serene

"Maybe its too soon, Serene" said Lightning with a worried tone "It's only been a month since the funeral"

"I'm fine, majesty" said Serene with a slightly rude tone

"Alright then" said Lightning

"We'll retrieve those documents and find out who it is" said Emerald as she saluted them

"Find those documents as soon as possible" said Snow

"Yes your majesty" said Emerald and Serene as they saluted

"Bring them to justice" said Snow

"You don't want them eliminated?" ask Serene with a cold expression

Lightning glance at Snow, surprise to hear something like this coming out of Serene's mouth

"It's not deicide yet" said Snow

"Alright" said Serene as he headed towards the doors

Meanwhile on the other side of the throne's room doors, Night removed his ear from the door and look at the unconscious guardsman.

"What happened to him?" wondered Night, Night couldn't believe how much his son had changed in just a month "His colder than before"

The doors opened and Night quickly, opened his wings and took off. Serene saw the unconscious guardsmen when he suddenly caught a glimpse of a purple streak.

"Dad!" Serene ignored the guardsmen and search for his father

"What happened?!" Serene look back and saw Emerald rush to one of the guardsmen

"They're unconscious" said Serene as he walk towards them

"How? An entire unit of royal guards taken down" said Snow as he couldn't believe that a unit of ten, highly skilled royal guards, taken down without making a single sound.

"Whoever has done this! Is extremely skilled, way beyond any royal guards experiences" said Serene as he could recognize his father's methods "With years and years of experiences"

"Serene" Serene look back and saw an elite guard

"Yes?" ask Serene

"Captain Archmed wishes to see you" said the elite guard

"Alright" said Serene as he look back at the guardsmen

_Knock! Knock!_

"Enter!" shouted a voice

"Captain" Serene entered the office and waited

"Emerald gave me her report and of your actions" said Archmed

"I know…I was expect a visit" said Serene as he waited for Archmed decision

"Your actions were expected in the elites but you used them at the wrong time" said Archmed

"Please forgive me, sir" said Serene as he glance at the window

"Hmm….is there something on your mind?" ask Archmed

"I saw something, a glimpse really" said Serene

"What is it?" ask Archmed

"I saw my father, I saw him! Alive!" said Serene

"Are you certain it was him? Your father is dead" said Archmed

"I swear that I saw him! And I recognize my father's methods, his methods of knocking out a pony!" said Serene while he walk back and forth "The bodies were never recovered! So my father could be alive"

"You must be imagining things, Serene" said Archmed while he wrote down on some scrolls

"But I saw my father in the hallways of the castle" said Serene as he removed his helmet

"Serene grief is different for everypony" said Archmed

"I guess, I just missed him so much" said Serene as he whip off some tears

"You'll get through this all, Serene" said Archmed as he patted him on the back "But you must be there for your mother right now, she must be a wreck"

"She doesn't want to leave the house" said Serene as he took his helmet

"Then go to her, your all she has left" said Archmed as he guided him towards the door

"Thank you, captain" said Serene as he smiled at him

Cursed went through the stolen scrolls when he heard, hooves step from behind

"Update?" ask Cursed while he read some important scrolls

"Everything going nicely, sir" said a mysterious voice

"Perfect just perfect and our rat?" ask Cursed as he place the scroll down

"Doing what you said" said the mysterious voice "But Serene is suspecting something"

"We'll just take care of him, our passage way will be complete?" ask Cursed as he face the dark figure

"A few more days and everything will be ready" said the mysterious voice as it removed something and place it onto the ground

"Everything is going has planed! Archmed you going to lead our forces while I take the throne" said Cursed as he started to laugh

"Your reign will be supreme, majesty!" said Archmed was he smiled at his master

Continue Reading for Feelings revealed

**End**


	9. Feelings revealed

**The Elites**

**Feelings revealed**

The final preparation were ready, Cursed prepared his followers and were ready to attack and take the throne. But Night was still alive, Cursed had sworn to kill him once he was finished with him but he was still alive.

"Everything is ready, sir" said Archmed as he bowed at him "Our army is ready whenever you are"

"Almost, we still need Nightwing" said Cursed

"For what?" ask Archmed

"So he can see the very kingdom, which he cares so much, fall into destruction because of him" said Cursed as he started to laugh

"Your reign is glorious, master" said Archmed

"Now return to the castle before they suspect something" order Cursed as he lit his horn

"Yes sir" said Archmed as he saluted him

"Oh! And before I forget, started getting rid of the royals" said Cursed

"Alive?" ask Archmed

"Yes for now" said Cursed

Cursed teleported Archmed back to the castle before anypony could suspect something; Archmed reappeared in the castle's hallways.

"Captain?" Archmed turn around and saw Elsie walking towards him

"Princess" said Archmed as he smiled at her

"Captain Archmed what are you doing here? Didn't my mother sent you on a mission?" ask Elsie

"Princess, you're mother's reign shall fall!" said Archmed as he started to laugh "And once her reign has fallen, your reign won't take her place"

"What? What are you talking about?" ask Elsie as she slowly back away

"Long live the queen!" shouted Archmed as he attack the royal princess

"Wait…!" Elsie fell onto the ground, unconscious; Archmed lifted Elsie and place her on his back.

"One down, three to go" said Archmed

"You don't need me for this" said Night

Archmed turned around and just smile

"We do" said Archmed as he drop Elsie onto the floor "There are many royal guards, I can't take them all out by myself"

"Why don't you just kill them? You know as well as me, that they won't follow your master" said Night as he walks towards him

"My master wants them alive for some reason" answered Archmed

"Why? Why did you betray us?!" ask Night

"This kingdom, the rulers, this land! I don't hold any loyalty to this kingdom, none at all" said Archmed as he retook Elsie

"Why did you come here then? You could have stayed in your true homeland, where your true loyalty belongs" said Night

"You can take down, Lightning and Snow. I'll get the royal brat and second in line, Lightning's blood line must fall" said Archmed as he started to laugh and continued his way

"Your true feelings have finally been revealed, Archmed" said Night as he turned around and headed towards the throne room

Night took down the royal guards, guarding the throne room and entered

"N..N…Night your alive!" said Lightning and Snow in complete shock

"I'm so sorry but I have no choice" said Night as he started to tear up

"What are you talking about?!" ask Snow

"Please forgive me! I beg of you, please forgive me!" said Night as tears fell from his cheek, Night approach the thrones "I'm so sorry! So, so, sorry!"

"I see" said Lightning as she gave him an apologetic look

"Lightning, Snow, I don't deserve your forgiveness nor your kindness" said Night as he opened his wings

Snow look at Lightning and then at Night, Snow look down and understood what Night was about to do.

"Some royals are we? Can't even protect ourselves" said Snow as he smiled at Lightning

"Nor the kingdom but with Night on their side" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"We don't have a chance" said Snow

"Please don't do this!" said Night as he grinned his teeth in guilt

"Do it, captain Nightwing" said Snow

Night held back his tears and went behind Snow, Snow suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his neck and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry!" said Night as he turned around and face Lightning

"Night, please promise me this" said Lightning as she place her hoof onto his shoulder "If we should fall, please keep Elsie and Noble safe"

"I…I…I promise" said Night as he lifted his hoof "Y….y….your majesty"

Serene and Emerald made their rounds around the castle but something wasn't right, the royal guards have dimness drastically.

"Something isn't right" whispered Emerald while she looks around, the empty hallways of the imperial castle

"Where is everypony?" ask Serene

"I don't know but we have to check on the royal family" said Emerald

"Agree" said Serene

Emerald and Serene, ran towards the throne room and saw it was no longer guarded. Emerald and Serene just knew that something was terribly wrong.

"MAJESTY!" shouted Serene and Emerald

"Ah! My loyal servants" said a very familiar voice

"Cursed!" shouted Serene as he tried to hold himself back

"Serene look!" Emerald pointed at the bottom of the thrones, Serene followed Emerald's hoof and saw the royal family tied up. Their wings were forcibly held near their sides, anti magic rings on their horns, their eyes blind and their mouth shuts.

"Hold on your highnesses!" shouted Serene

Lightning, Snow, Elsie and Noble struggled against their binds

"Cloud Kingdom is mine! Its citizens, its riches and its power!" said Cursed as he lit his horn

"Cloud Kingdom will never be yours!" shouted Serene as he charged directly at him

Serene approached Cursed when suddenly, something came from the sky and kick him across the room.

"Serene!" shouted Emerald as she rush towards him "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine" said Serene as he rub his face

"And you call yourself an elite" Emerald look up and couldn't believe her eyes, she wouldn't accept it, she can't believe what she was seeing.

"C…Captain Archmed" said Emerald

"Emerald you were my best soldier" said Archmed as he stood near Cursed "I will miss you"

"Why! Why did you betray us?!" ask Emerald

"This so called kingdom, its time has come, it's time to fall" said Archmed as he smiled at her "First Cloud Kingdom, then the empire and finally Canterlot. My master reign will be supreme and everypony shall obey!"

"Never!" said Emerald

"I would have hope, you would come to our side" said Archmed as he took out his hidden blade

"I will never join you!" shouted Emerald

"WHAT A SHAME!" shouted Archmed as he charged at her

Noble look at Archmed's hooves and waited, once Archmed was close enough, Noble purposely fell onto the ground. Archmed trip over Noble and missed Emerald's neck by an inch, Noble managed to remove, the bind from his mouth.

"RUN!" Noble was able to shout before Cursed place the bind back onto his mouth

"Emerald!" shouted Serene while he held his face

"This isn't over!" said Emerald as she flap her wings, Emerald escape Archmed's next attack and return to Serene side

Serene and Emerald managed to escape from Cursed's attacks, Serene led Emerald into a secret passage way.

"How did you know about this?" ask Emerald

"My father told me about this and many others" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Serene!" Serene and Emerald look around in search of the source of the voice

"Who are you?!" demanded Serene while he stared at the dark figure

The dark figure step into the light and finally revealed himself

"It's been awhile" said the mysterious voice

"Im...Im...Impossible" said Emerald ass she rub her eyes

"You're a elite, I see" said the mysterious voice

"Yo...yo...you're...you're alive" Serene couldn't believe his eyes, his father was alive, his father was standing right in front of him.

"Serene" Night gave a small smile

Continue Reading for Downfall

**End**


	10. Downfall

**The Elites**

**Downfall**

"Dad how are you alive?!" ask Serene as he took his father in his hooves

"Cursed spared me, only because he needed a way to enter the castle and will get rid of me once he's finish" said Night as he touch his throat.

"Don't worry, dad" said Serene as he smiled at his father

"How's your mother?" ask Night with a worried tone

"She not the same, she refuses to leave the house, Dad I've never seen mom like that! It's like she a completely different mare" said Serene as the imagined of his devastated mother returned to him.

"Skyangle talking his harder than I thought" mumbled Night

"Dad what do we do?" ask Serene

"We have to stop him" said Night

"How sir? He took the royals down and all the royals guards are gone" said Emerald

"Not all the royals" said Night as he smiled

"Sir?" ask Emerald as she couldn't make the obvious link

"Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight and of course Prince Shining and Flash and all the others royals as well" said Night as he proudly smiled at the growing royal family

"Of course! And its certain that Celestia and Luna will help" said Serene with an excited tone

"We just have to alert them" said Night

"How? We're only three and we need everypony to fight" said Emerald as she stared at Serene and Night

"I think I know" said Night

Cursed bought the royal family onto the royal balcony, the citizens of Cloud Kingdom watch has their royals were defeated and their new ruler took their place.

"Citizens! Your royal guards have fallen, your royals have fallen! And you shall fall as well and claim me as your new ruler!" shouted Cursed while he look down at the citizens

"NEVER" shouted a few ponies

"LIKE WE WOULD FOLLOW YOU!" shouted another group of ponies

"BECOME MY SERVANTS OR I'LL KILL THEM!" shouted Cursed as he lifted Elsie with his magic "Starting with the princess of Cloud Kingdom!"

Lightning and Snow made some muffled sound, and tried to escape their binds. Cursed easily saw this and removed their binds from their mouths, Cursed waited for their begging.

"Please don't!" shouted Lightning as she tried to look at Cursed

"And why shouldn't I?" ask Cursed as he enjoyed every moment

"Just please don't kill her" said Lightning

"A royal must die" said Cursed as he threw Elsie onto the ground

"Elsie! Are you alright?!" ask Snow as he tried to search for his daughter

"You do have a point, I princess is nothing comparing to a king and queen" said Cursed as he lifted both Lightning and Snow, Cursed undid the binds from the hooves and eyes. Cursed also removed the binds from Elsie and Noble's eyes and mouth, so they could see their parents die.

The citizens whispered, a few screams and cries of anger

"They'll listen once their hope is crushed" said Cursed as he created his deadly spell

Lightning and Snow look at each other

"I love you, Lightning" whispered Snow as he approached his hoof at her

"I love you too" said Lightning as she wrap her hoof around his

"MOM! DAD!" shouted both Elsie and Noble as they desperately tried to free themselves

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" pleaded Elsie

"Don't look" said Lightning as she smiled at them

"We're proud of you both" said Snow as he also smiled at them

Elsie and Noble started to cry and just closed their eyes, Cursed prepared the final part of his spell. Cursed approach the fallen rulers with the citizens screams, trying to help but was holding back, Cursed was about to release his spell when suddenly he was kick in behind of the head. He quickly turned around and saw Serene and Emerald, standing in front of Elsie and Noble, who couldn't believe their eyes.

"Well, well, isn't it our prince and shining armour" said Cursed as she smiled at them

"Emerald" whispered Serene

"Right!" Emerald took out a smoke bomb from her saddle and threw it towards the ground, the smoke spread around the balcony and blinded Cursed for a short moment.

"What was that suppose to be?" ask Cursed while he moved the last bit of the smoke

"It wasn't suppose to distract you" said Emerald as she smiled at him

"What?!" Cursed suddenly heard very loud noise and could see smoke, appearing at the base of the castle. The doors quickly opened and Archmed came running onto the balcony, clearly out of breath.

"Canterlot and the crystal empire! They have broke through the main entrance and are working their way up!" shouted Archmed while he glance behind him

"HOW?!" demanded Cursed as he saw Canterlot and the empire's forces arriving from the distance

"Never attack one of the three kingdoms! Especially when I'm on duty!" shouted Serene, Celestia, Luna and Cadence landed behind him

"Release them" demanded Celestia

"Never!" said Cursed as he lifted Lightning over the balcony edges "Funny how wings could save your life so easily"

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he ran towards him but was pushed back

"You've lost! Your army is fallen and the kingdom is being freed, now let them go!" shouted Night as he flew down

"Night! I've still have your life in my hooves!" shouted Cursed as he activated his spell on Night's neck. Night immediately fell onto the ground, holding his neck in pain.

"We're forgotten to remove the spell!" shouted Cadence as she lit her horn in hopes to counteract it

"HURRY LUNA!" shouted Celestia

Luna surrounded Night's neck with her magic and fought against Cursed

"Your such a failure!" shouted Archmed as he flew towards Serene and Emerald

"AND YOU'RE A TRATIOR!" shouted Emerald and she kick him in the face, Archmed slammed against the wall. Archmed tired to stand but fell back down, Emerald walk towards him "That's it?! Your Archmed, captain of the elites and your already down?!"

"You're weaker than before" said Serene as he could clearly see, that Archmed skills and strength have become much weaker

'Cough, Cough'

"His sick" said Emerald as she back away

Archmed cough up some blood

"I…..I….I'….I've…..fallen" whispered Archmed as he fell onto the ground

"Useless!" shouted Cursed as he stare at his dead follower "He kept his illness from me"

"Because he knew what you would do!" shouted Serene as he walk towards them "He knows that you're a cold heated monster! Who doesn't care if he has to kill everypony in his way, in order to get whatever he wants!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Cursed as he released some kind of spell. The spell pushed back Snow, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Night, Emerald, Elsie and Noble and binds them onto the wall.

"Thi…..this is like before in the cave!" said Night

"Give up, Serene" said Cursed

"Never!" shouted Serene

"Very well" Cursed turn around and faced Lightning

Cursed drop Lightning from his magic and let her fall towards the ground, Cadence, Celestia and Luna tired to free themselves but couldn't. Serene jump over the balcony and free fall towards, the falling queen. Serene managed to approach her and catch her by the skin on the neck, Serene quickly flapped his wings as hard as he could.

"Hold on!" mumbled Serene as he could feel his wings tiring

"I don't really have the choice" said Lightning as she saw the ground slowly getting smaller

Serene incredibly managed to pull Lightning over the balcony and in safety; he could hear the sigh of relief from the citizens. Serene turned around and saw Cursed with his deadly spell, slowly becoming its full power. Cursed approached Emerald, stuck to the walls, Serene rushed towards her and grab Cursed by the neck. Cursed tried to shake Serene off but wasn't able to, through the struggle. Cursed accidently release his small spell and directly hit Serene in the right eye, Serene fell off of Cursed and held his eye in pain.

"It's like hell, huh?" ask Cursed with a very annoyed tone, Serene could easily tell that Cursed wanted to finish him off "This kingdom is mine along with Canterlot and the empire and nopony will stop me!"

Blood fell from his right eye, Serene put his hoof down and away from his eye, Serene stood up and face Cursed. Serene wrench in pain but knew it wasn't the time, Cursed attack first, he expected Serene to dodge his attack but didn't think Serene would push both of them off the balcony.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Cursed as he held Serene close to him while the wind blew in his mane

Serene didn't says anything, he wrap his hooves around Cursed's and twisted them around. Managing to free his wings, Serene quickly flap his wings and just flew while Cursed was still holding onto him by the neck.

"You've have fallen!" Serene gave the coldest stare at Cursed, he lifted his hoof and smashed it into his face. Cursed finally broke free from Serene and fell onto the hard surface, Serene flew back onto the balcony and just collapse of fatigue and of losing too much blood from his eye.

"SERENE!" shouted Emerald as Cursed's spell disappeared, Emerald ran towards Serene and held his head. "Serene! Hold on!"

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Elsie and Noble as they ran towards their parents

"Thank goodness your both safe" said Lightning while being hug

"I thought you were going to die" said Elsie as tears fell from her eyes

"Me too" said Lightning

"Hold on!" shouted Luna as she activated her healing magic

"Son!" Night held Serene's hoof while Luna did her best to heal his right eye

"Serene! Don't die! Please don't die! I….I…L…..!" Emerald was shock to see Serene opening his left eye

"Em….Emerald you're alright" whispered Serene as he gave a small smile

"SERENE! SERENE! SERENE!" shouted the citizens as their proudly shouted a heroes name, the hero of the royal family, the glorious Serene is born.

Continue Reading for Free

**End**


	11. Free

**The Elites**

**Free**

A day has pass since Cured fell from power and the right rulers regain the throne but despite the joyful events, not everything had a happy ending. Luna did her best to save Serene's eye but wasn't able to in the end, Serene is now completely blind in his right eye. News of Serene's victory spread very quickly in Equestria and his new nickname become renowned.

'The Glorious Serene' read Serene

"You have a nickname just like your father" said Emerald as she smiled at him

Serene didn't react to Emerald smile

"Is your mother on her way?" ask Emerald as she look away

"She should be here any minute with my sister" said Serene as he turned his head around, Serene stared at Emerald with his left eye and smile.

Serene and Emerald entered the throne room, and waited with Night for Skyangle arrival with Lily and her family.

"How do you like your new nickname?" ask Night while he continued to stare at the door

"It's weird, I never thought ponies would call me something like that" said Serene as he glance at the door

"I felt the same when I received the_ great Nightwing_" said Night as he smiled at him

"Majesty, captain! Princess Skyangle and Lily have arrived" shouted a guardsman

"Let them in" said Lightning

The doors opened wide and Skyangle and Lily, just stood there. In completely disbelief, seeing Night standing right in front of them.

"Skyangle" Night ran towards Skyangle to finally take her in his hooves. Skyangle just stood there when she suddenly slap, Night across the face.

"That was for being dead" said Skyangle as she shed some tears of joy "And this…." Skyangle kissed Night straight on the lips, Skyangle parted from Night and just held him close to her "And this is for being alive"

"I missed you so much" Night tighten his hooves around Skyangle "So much"

"I can't believe you're alive" said Skyangle as she felt his chest, Skyangle place her ear onto his chest to hear his heart beat "I was completely lost without you"

"I saw how you were and it broke my heart, how I could even comfort you when you needed it the most" said Night as he kissed her on to forehead

"I love you so much" Skyangle just cried while Night held her in his hooves

"I love you more" said Night

"Serene what happened to your eye?" ask Lily as she broke the tender moment between her parents. Lily walk towards Serene and could clearly see, that his right eye was blind.

"I little souvenir from Cursed" said Serene as he touch his eye with his hoof "He took my eye so I took his life"

"You defeated him!" Lily couldn't believe her ears, her brother who was to kind for the royal guards, took a life of another pony.

"He saved the kingdom" said Snow while he trotted towards them "And my family"

"It was nothing" said Serene as he blush of the compliments

"What do you mean it was nothing?! If you haven't defeated him, he would have taken over the kingdom and eventually Equestria. Many ponies would have died and many more would have suffered, Cloud Kingdom, Equestria and the empire. We are all in debated to you, you are a great hero of the three kingdoms" said Lightning as she proudly smiled at him. Lightning smile disappeared from her face and went into a serious expression "We've done some investigation on Archmed and why he betrayed us"

"Why?!" ask Emerald

"Archmed's parents were followers of Cursed and followed in his parent's hooves. Cursed most likely had his plan out and sent Archmed to the kingdom, to move up the ranks and gain our thrust" explain Lightning as she sat back down on the throne.

"Because of this event, we are going to investigate every royal guard" said Snow

"You're going to need to find another captain" said Serene as he glance at his father

"Night?" ask Lightning as she also stared at him

"Night please don't! I…I…..I won't be able to handle all of this again!" pleaded Skyangle as she never wanted to experience this event all over "You've accomplished so much already, you don't need to stay with the royal guards anymore"

Night stared at Skyangle and just smiled

"Your right" said Night to everypony surprise

"Dad are you leaving the royal guards?!" ask Serene

"I'm no longer in my prime and I'll no longer be able to handle this missions. My time has come and pass, an old geezer like me needs to stop. I'll take control of both the elites and the royal guards for the being, until a trust worthy pony can take my place and the one in the elites" said Night as he held Skyangle's hooves. Skyangle sigh in annoyances but she knew he was right if Night left right away without, giving the royals enough time to chose the right ponies.

"I understand completely and we'll do as you say" said Lightning while Snow gave her a nod in agreement "We'll start right away"

"Thank you, Lightning, Snow. Thank you for everything you did for my family and I over the years" said Night as he bowed at them

"No Night, thank you for what you did for us" said Lightning

Night just smiled at them

"Let's go home" said Night while he smiled at his family

"Agree" said Skyangle as she hug Night once more "We're finally a family once more"

Night, Skyangle and Lily headed towards the main doors, Serene stood next to Emerald and just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry" said Emerald as she look away from Serene

"For what?" ask Serene as he stared at her with his blind eye

"Your eye, I couldn't free myself in time" said Emerald

"It's not your fault Emerald" said Serene with a comforting smile

"But your eye, you can't continue in the royal guards with one eye" said Emerald

"Hey! Cheer up we won, this eye is nothing compares to what we could have lost" said Serene as he walk towards the main doors

"That's true" said Emerald as she glance at him

"Take care Emerald" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Uh….I….thank you" said Emerald as she returned his smile

"I hope we'll see each soon" Serene opened his wings and took off, Emerald just stared at him and watch him fly off.

"Don't wait too long" Emerald turn her head around and saw Lightning walking towards her

"What do you mean?" ask Emerald as she played innocent

"He won't stay single forever and I can see that you care for him, more than a friend or follow guardsman. You probably didn't accept it yourself but you love him and if you wait too long, he will be out of your grasp forever" said Lightning while she stared at Serene was well, Lightning glance at Emerald and just walk away.

Continue Reading for A date with a hero

**End**


	12. A date with a hero

**The Elites**

**A date with a hero**

The royals started their search right away for the new captains of the elites and the royal guards. Night did his best to managed both branches of the royal guards but it was clearly too much for him. With all of his work Night wasn't able to spend much time with Skyangle, which she didn't appreciate too much.

Serene entered his father's office and was shock to see, his father's desk filled with papers

"It's nice to see you in your office" said Serene while he entered the room

"I was hoping I would be packing" said Night while he wrote down on some papers

"So dad...what's my fate?" ask Serene with a nervous tone "With my eye and all"

"You can still be in the royal guards, but you will no longer do missions" said Night as he smiled at him, Night moved the paper he sighed to the side and took another one.

"That's understandable" said Serene as he gently touch his right eye

"I'm moving you back to the normal royal guards, where you will do guard duty around the kingdom" said Night as he moved the paper to the side and took another one.

"Of course!" said Serene as he saluted his father "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" Night put down his pen and stood up from his seat, Night walk towards Serene and took him into his hooves "Be safe Serene, your life will be completely different now"

"I will" said Serene

Serene left his father's office and made his way to the main entrance, of the royal guards headquarters.

"Back in the old blue" Serene glance behind him and saw Emerald

"Emerald? What are you doing here?" ask Serene as he smiled at her "This is the elite's headquarters"

"I know but that's not the reason why, I came here in the first place" said Emerald while she walk towards him

"You're not living the elites are you?!" ask Serene

"No! Of course not" said Emerald

Serene just chuckle

"Funny...anyways I came to see you" said Emerald as she glance away from him

"Me?" Serene surprisingly stared at Emerald

"Yea! I wanted to talk with you" said Emerald as a small, very small shade of blush appeared on her cheeks

"Oh! Alright but after I'm done with my petrol" said Serene as he continued his way

"You weren't honorary discharged?" ask Emerald as she followed him

"No, I just have to take easy task because of my eye" explain Serene as he nudged his head slightly

"Do you want some company?" ask Emerald

"Don't you have any duties?" ask Serene knowing that the royal guards were in chaos. Mostly because of Archmed betrayal which many ponies couldn't believe, Night's sudden retirement and the investigations of every royal guards.

"Not for now" said Emerald

"Oh! Well your welcome to join me" said Serene as he pushed the doors opened

Serene and Emerald started their petrol and just walk around the streets, of Cloud city, watching ponies going on with their daily lives. Fillies and colts playing, mother's watching over their young, father's acting like foals, sales ponies, selling their merchandise.

"It's strange that only a few days ago, the royal family fell" said Emerald while she watching ponies at the stands

"It must be because they know, the kingdom is safe, and the rightful rulers are on the throne once more. So their able to forget so easily and continue with their lives" said Serene as he back away, to let two colts ran in front of him.

"Did you live in Cloud City?" ask Emerald

"No actually, I grew up in Ponyville and most of my family still does" said Serene while he thought of the irony "It's not easy since my father and I, work in Cloud City but for some reason we never moved"

"That…" Emerald suddenly heard screams, sounded to be from a mare

"SERENE!" Emerald turned around expecting to see a mare in danger, but only saw a large group of mares running towards them.

"Whoa!" Serene was suddenly surrounded by the large group, Emerald was forcibly pushed away from Serene by a mare's flank.

"You were great!" shouted a white coated mare

"Great?! He was amazing!" shouted a light green mare

"Can we have your autograph?!" ask another

"Uh….sure" said Serene as he took one of the pens

"He doesn't need me" mumbled Emerald as she watch Serene, surrounded by mares, a stallion's dream. Emerald just opened her wings and left, leaving Serene with his fans.

"Emerald?" thought Serene while he watch her fly off

Serene managed to get rid of his fan group and finished his work, once he changed from his armour. Serene went to search for Emerald, he wanted to know why she just flew off. Serene search around Cloud City but with no luck, Serene flew down to Ponyville and started to search for Emerald once more. Serene flew around Ponyville a few times until he saw her sitting in Hay Burger's.

"Serene a hero now, he just saved the entire royal family and the kingdom. And where was I? Stuck to dam wall, unable to help and because of that! Serene lost his right eye" thought Emerald while she poke her hay burger.

_Tap! Tap!_

Emerald stared at the window and saw Serene

"Great!" Emerald tried to hid her face with her hoof "How in Equestria did he find me?!"

"Emerald!" Serene entered Hay burger's and sat in front of her "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" ask Emerald while she nibbled on her fries

"You left earlier" said Serene as he took a fry

"You were busy!" said Emerald as she took her fry back from Serene

"I didn't like it, if that's what you're thinking" said Serene as he casually place his hooves on the table "Most stallions would have loved it but I was never a social pony, it was too much for me"

"You didn't refuse them" said Emerald as she ate a fry

"True but my mother says to be a gentlecolt and not end up like Blueblood" said Serene

"Humph" Emerald just continue to eat her hay burger

"Did you live in Cloud City has a filly?" ask Serene

"Changing subjects" said Emerald as she dip her fry in ketchup

"Not at all just continuing our conversation" said Serene as he motion a servant

Emerald just ate her hay burger and fry while she glared at him, Emerald waited for Serene to receive his food.

"Yes" Emerald sip her drink

"How was it? Growing up in Cloud City?" ask Serene as he took a bit of his burger

"Cloudy" said Emerald

"Very funny" said Serene as he pointed at her with his fry "But how was it really like? I wasn't surrounded by clouds very much"

"It was peaceful and beautiful, I loved it even if my mother wasn't around very much" said Emerald as she lowered her drink "She was too busy with her career, I barely saw her, if I was lucky I could see her for a few minutes"

"What about your father?" ask Serene

"He died when I was four, I barely remember him anyways" said Emerald as she tight his grip around her drink

"Emerald I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask" said Serene as he look away in guilt

"It's alright you didn't know" said Emerald as she let go of her drink "He was a royal guard, an elite to be exact"

"Is that the reason why you joined?" ask Serene as he finally understood her reasons

"Yes, he hug my mother and kissed me goodbye and just left. He went on a mission and never came home, well that's what my mother said" said Emerald as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Your father would have be proud of you" said Serene as he ate the last bites of his meal

"How do you know? You didn't know him? Because of him, I barely saw my mother" ask Emerald in an angry tone

"Look where you are now! You're the very first mare to become an elite and you've accomplished so much since. Correct me if I'm mistaken but any parent would be proud of you, you've done so much for the kingdom and you should be proud as well"

"And you as well" said Emerald as she stood up and took Serene's last fry "Right? Glorious Serene?"

Serene and Emerald walk out of Hay burger's and said their goodbyes

"I had a nice talk" said Emerald while she stood in front of Hay burger's

"Me too" said Serene as he opened his wings "We should do this another time"

"We should" said Emerald as she watch him fly off

Continue Reading for A chance

**End**


	13. A chance

**The Elites**

**A chance**

Emerald couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, she never thought that they would talk about each other pasts.

_'We should do this another time'_ Emerald just repeated those words over and over

"Emerald" Emerald snap out his her daydreaming

"What is it?" ask Emerald as she stared at another elite

"Queen Lightning wishes to see you" said the guardsman

"Me?" said Emerald with a worried tone

"Better hurry" suggested the guardsman

Emerald didn't wait, she immediately flew towards the kingdom and entered the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, majesty?" ask Emerald with a worried tone

"We wanted to you see because, we're made our choice for the elite's captain" said Lightning as she stood up from her throne

"You did!" Emerald had a pretty good feeling why she was here

"Emerald, we want you to be the elite's captain" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"M….me!" Emerald had feeling of her visit but she was still surprised "Are you sure?!"

"Of course we are" said Snow

"We saw your skills and your loyalty, you father would have been so proud" said Lightning, Emerald twitch her ear at the name of her father.

"Zircon was and still, is a great royal guard" said Lightning as she walk towards a small table "He would have been so proud of you, to see you becoming captain of the royal guards." Lightning took a medal into her magic and approached it to Emerald, "It's your choice you don't have too if, you don't want it"

"Can…..can…..can I think about it?" ask Emerald while she stared at the medal

"Of course you can, take your time" said Lightning as she returned the medal onto the table

Emerald didn't know what to think, she was chosen to become captain just like her father was. Her father's died because he was, the elite's captain, a simple strategy of any army. Removing the leader in hopes the army would fall apart, a natural goal.

"Never thought I would be here again" thought Emerald as she stood in front of Canterlot's hospital, Emerald removed her helmet and place it under her wing "It's now or never" Emerald took a deep breath and entered the hospital.

Emerald walk down the hallways of the hospital, passing by rooms of sick ponies, nurses and doctors running around, the small of death.

"Excuse me" Emerald stood in front of a nurse

"Yes?" ask the nurse while she held her clipboard in her magic

"Do you know where is head nurse Opal?" ask Emerald

"Nurse Opal? She in right over there" said the nurse as she pointed at a white coated pegasus

"Thank you" Emerald walk towards her mother and just wish she could leave "Mom"

The white coated pegasus turned around and revealing her black eyes, light pink mane with a heart and bandage has a cutie mark.

"Emerald! It's so nice to see you" said Opal as she took her daughter into her hooves "Look at you!"

"It's been awhile since we saw each other, two months ago I think" said Emerald as she smiled at her mother

"I can see that you're still in the royal guards" said Opal as she rub her daughter's upper hooves

"Mom we're not going to have this conversation again" said Emerald as she step back from her mother "And besides, I'm might be captain"

"Come with me!" Opal drags her daughter around the hospital and entered the staff room "You're going to be promoted! To captain like your father, don't you remember what happened to him?!"

"Of course I do! You always remind me whenever we meet" said Emerald as she place her helmet onto the table

"Emerald please don't accept that promotion!" pleaded Opal as she didn't want to see her daughter have the same fate

"I want too, the kingdom can't trust anypony for the moment and the royal guards are in chaos. There needs to be stability before things go for the worst, mom you may don't care for the kingdom since dad's death" said Emerald as she knew that her mother, hated her choice to join the royal guards.

"That kingdom! Killed your father and I can't understand why? Why you're so loyal to them!" said Opal as she angrily stared at her daughter's helmet.

"That's the main reason why we moved to Canterlot and started to hate the kingdom, but I'm not like you mom, I like my job and I want to protect the kingdom. Dad loved this kingdom with all of his heart, isn't that's why he left? He would have never turned his back on the kingdom and neither will I, I'm going to accept this promotion and protect the kingdom just like dad did!" said Emerald as she took her helmet and slammed the door.

"Zircon she so much like you" whispered Opal as she stared at the window

Emerald angrily flew home

"What does she know! She turned her back on the kingdom, which doesn't make sense since her ancestors lived there!" shouted Emerald while she flew higher and higher, Emerald didn't pay attention and place her helmet on her head. Emerald accidently hit somepony while mid air, Emerald's helmet slip out of her hooves and headed towards the ground.

"Got it!" shouted the pony

Emerald looks down and saw it was Serene!

"Serene! I'm so sorry!" shouted Emerald as she went to join him

"That's alright" said Serene as he gave her, her helmet "What was the rush?"

"Oh…..I just had an argument with my mother" said Emerald as she look down at the hospital

"Was it bad?" ask Serene

"It would be weird if it wasn't _'Sigh' _Sorry Serene beside my mother, how are you?" ask Emerald in hopes to change the subject

"Just fine, I came to visit my mother" said Serene as he smiled at her

"I thought she lived in Ponyville?" ask Emerald

"She does but she came to Canterlot in hopes she'll see my father, when he comes to meet with Celestia and Luna" explained Serene

"It must be hard on your mother, she thought she lost her husband and now that his back, she can't even see him" said Emerald

"It is but she knows it won't be for long" said Serene

"You're lucky Serene, you have both parents who love you" said Emerald as she gently landed onto a cloud

"You're mother still loves you, she never stop" said Serene

"She spent hours and hours, working, that's how she handle my father's death" said Emerald as the memories of spending night, days, holidays all alone "She only pay attention to me when I entered the academy"

"My mother didn't want me to enter the academy either, she was scared I would get hurt" said Serene

"She was right" said Emerald as she pointed at his right eye

"Very true but she didn't stop me either" said Serene as he leaned against her "I'm pretty sure your mother did either"

"What side are you taking, Serene?!" demanded Emerald as she back away from him

"Just trying to help" said Serene as he smiled at her "But was really gets on my nerves, my mother wants me to find a mare and settled down. Just like my sister and her family, it wasn't so bad until she saw the years going by"

"So….d…..did you find a mare?" ask Emerald as she could feel her cheeks becoming red

"I think I did" said Serene as he closed his eyes and imagined her face

"That's wonderful, Serene" said Emerald as she look away from him

"I want to tell her, tell her how much I care for her. But I don't think she feels the same" said Serene while he stared at the beautiful colours of Canterlot

"I…..I…see" said Emerald as he tried to hid her tears "Y…..You should tell her anyways"

"Think so?" ask Serene as he glance at her

"Of course I do!" said Emerald as she held back her tears, her true feelings, her anger and her pain

"You're right! I'm ready! I'm ready to tell her" said Serene as he hug her with his wing "I just hope she feels the same"

"I…I….I think she will" Emerald whip the few tears she had and put on a false smile

"See you tomorrow, Emerald!" said Serene as he stood up from the cloud and leapt into the air

"Y….yeah….bye Serene" said Emerald as she watch him fly off, Serene flew away slightly when he suddenly stop.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow? After work?" ask Serene with his gentle smile

"Al…..alright" said Emerald as she desperately wanted him to leave, Serene waved at Emerald and finally left. Emerald was all alone with her feelings, her pain and her broking heart, "I waited too long"

Continue Reading for My love

**End**


	14. My love

**The Elites**

**My love**

Emerald gladly accepted Lightning's offer and became the new captain of the elites, which gave Night less work and more time for his wife. The decision for captain of the regular royal guards, will be much harder than the elites. There are less ponies in the elites then the normal royal guards and there also many candidates. Because of Emerald's promotion, she wasn't able to meet Serene, and things were different between them since then.

"Who this mare?" thought Emerald as she walk towards her new office "When did he even meet her?!" Emerald arrived at her new office and saw that nothing has changed. The office is still exactly how Archmed had left it before his betrayal, his photos, items, posters and medals.

_Captain Archmed of the elites_

"You traitor" whispered Emerald as she removed his plate from the door "You deserved your death"

"Captain" Emerald turned her head around and saw Serene standing behind her

"Serene?" Emerald turned around completely and was surprise to see Serene saluting her "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to return my armour" said Serene as he motioned at his back, caring a large bag

"I see, so you have no intentions on returning" said Emerald as she sadly look away

"No, I won't be able to do much anyways" said Serene as he removed the bag from his back, and place it in front of her

"You were a great soldier" said Emerald as she opened the bag, Emerald just stared at the ninthly shined, helmet "And still are"

"Thank you" Serene just smiled at her "Oh! And congratulation on the promotion"

"Thank you" Emerald watch Serene leave, she wanted to shout out at him, says what was on her chest but she didn't. She knew this would be the last time she would see him and she missed her chance, again. Emerald entered the office and just sat down and stared at the wall, thinking of a way to see Serene once more. "He has to become captain" said Emerald as she differently knew that both captain from the elites and the royal guards, work with each other numerous times.

Emerald quickly went to see the royals

"Captain? Don't like you're new office?" ask Snow while he rolled up a scroll

"I do but that's not why I'm here!" said Emerald while she caught her breath

"Then what is it?" ask Snow

"You haven't pick a replacement for Nightwing, right?" ask Emerald

"No" Snow suspiciously waited for her answer

"I recommend Serene!" shouted Emerald

"Serene? Why him?" ask Snow

"He saved your lives from Cursed, he saved Queen Lightning's life, the kingdom and so many ponies!" explained Emerald

"Very true but I cannot make this decision" said Snow as he took another scroll

"Why not?!" ask Emerald

"Nightwing needs to approve this and I need to talk about this with my wife, she has the final word" said Snow as he glance at the empty throne

"Where is she?" ask Emerald

"Canterlot for a summit but don't worry, Emerald once she return, I'll tell her about Serene" said Snow

"Thank you" Emerald bowed at Snow and left

Has promised, Snow spoke with Lightning about the possibility of making Serene captain. Lightning and Snow called for Night, since decision was very important to make.

"Hum…..we wouldn't need to investigate him" said Lightning while she walk towards the throne, Lightning sat down on her throne

"He has saved us and the kingdom, and we saw his skills" said Snow

"But he's still young, younger then Night was" said Lightning

"It's true but became wiser" said Snow as he smiled at her "What do you think?"

"Night was your opinion on this?" ask Lightning as she stared at him

"Serene did became wiser, he is not like before when he started. He wouldn't be able to do much has a royal guard because of his injury, but has captain it would be different" Night walk around the throne room, thinking of the pros and cons.

"In situations like this, the royals have the final word but in this case it's you" said Lightning as she waited for Night's answer

The next day Serene was called to the castle, Serene was extremely worried that the royals would remove him.

"Serene we wanted to see you because we made our choice, the replacement for your father" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"You did" said Serene as he stared at his father, who stood near the thrones

"We want you to become the next captain of the guard" said Night as he proudly smiled at him

"Me! But I'm only twenty three" said Serene has he realized he would be the youngest, captain of the guard ever

"We know but we hope that you will accept" said Lightning

Serene glance at his father, Lightning and Snow. He knew what he wanted to do, his future will forever be change from a few simple words.

"Of course I will" said Serene as he bowed "Thank you"

"Don't thank us, thank Captain Emerald" said Snow

"Emerald?" Serene could have never guessed that Emerald was behind this

Emerald was walking around the castle since she needed a few paper work, until she saw Serene in the royal gardens, staring at the sunset. Emerald hesitated for a few moments, she wasn't sure if she was ready, no she had to tell him! She can't hid her feelings forever.

"I'm going to be promoted" said Serene while he stare at the sunset

"How did you know it was me?" ask Emerald as she sat next to him

"Lucky guess" Serene glance at Emerald and gave her a smirk

"We're going to work together more often" said Emerald as she sat next to him

"Indeed we are" said Serene

"_Just say it!_" thought Emerald, Emerald took a deep breath "Ser…!"

"You did it, you got me promoted" interrupted Serene

"I….I….yea, I did" said Emerald as she blush slightly

"Why?" ask Serene

"I…..I…..I wanted to keep working with you" said Emerald as she felt her face becoming redder

Serene didn't say anything and just stared at the sun

"I just remember something" said Serene as he broke the silence

"What is it?" ask Emerald

"We didn't get the chance to meet before" said Serene

"No" Emerald knew what he meant and what he was about to say

"I haven't told her yet" said Serene as he stared at her

"I see, you should" said Emerald as she stared back at him

"Fine idea" Serene approached Emerald slowly

"Wh…..what are you…..!" Emerald was suddenly kissed straight on the lips, she couldn't believe it. It was _her_, she was the one, that Serene loved.

"Now I just did" said Serene has he parted from her "Now the question is…..do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, I wanted to tell you all this time" said Emerald as she hug him

"I love you, Emerald" said Serene as he kissed her on the neck

"And I love you more" said Emerald as she held him closer to her

_(Don't forget to check out my poll and pick on one of my OC, to know more about their past(_

Continue Reading for Love on the job

**End**


	15. Love on the job

**The Elites**

**Love on the job**

A month has pass since the promotion of both Emerald and Serene, and since they admitted their love to each other. Emerald and Serene tried to act like professionals during their work but found it extremely hard. Emerald and Serene hid their relationship from their family and friends because they weren't ready, just yet.

"Serene!" Serene turn around and saw Emerald running towards him

"Emerald hurry!" motioned Serene as he cautiously look around

"Nopony around?" ask Emerald as she did the same

"Nope" said Serene as he smiled at her "We have a few moments before the meeting"

"Good!" Emerald just kissed Serene on the lips "I've been waiting for that"

"It's been a week since we saw each other" said Serene as he held her in his wings

"All this work is taken over" said Emerald as she nuzzled him

"We should go" said Serene as he smiled at her

"On for the road" said Emerald as she gave him a small kiss

Serene entered the throne room first and then Emerald a few moments later

"Captain Emerald its so nice to see you" said Serene as he casually smiled at her

"Thank you captain, I hope that things are well?" ask Emerald as she professionally entered the room

"Now let's begin" said Lightning

Serene and Emerald purposely sat next to each other, in order to hold each other's hooves under the table. Once the meeting was over Emerald and Serene said their farewells, and casually left each other.

Later that day

"How the new captain doing?" Serene turn around and saw his father entering the changing room

"Dad!" Serene hug his father and just smiled at him "How's retirement?"

"Wonderful and there a lot of action if you know what you mean" said Night as he nudge his son

"Oh! Gosh dad! I didn't need that!" shouted Serene in disgust as his mind started to imagine it "Dad! What the heck, you would have never said something like that"

Night just burst out in laughter

"Old age" said Night while he chuckle

"Right right" Serene closed his locker and just followed his father

"Speaking of mare...what about you? Do you have a special somepony?" ask Night

"Uh...nope" lied Serene

"Is that so" said Night as he grinned at him "And what about Emerald?"

Serene immediately blushed at the name of his love

"That's all I needed" said Night

"You're good dad" said Serene while his face returned to its colour

"It's not hard, son" said Night as he hug him "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" Serene wrap his hooves around his father

"You should probably tell your mother next, I think she planning another surprise dates" said Night as he parted from him

"Good point" Serene smiled at his father

Serene told his mother who screamed her lungs out in joy and somehow ended up telling his sister.

"Yay! I'm going to get a cousin!" shouted Crescent as she jump up and down in joy

"Crescent, uncle Serene has to get married first" said Poetic, Crescent ran towards her uncle and smiled

"Oh! Uncle Serene when are you getting married?!" ask Crescent

"Uh...I..." Serene didn't know what to say, all the things he could think of wasn't appropriate for his young niece

"Crescent leave your uncle alone" said Lily as she walk towards her brother

"But I have more questions!" shouted Crescent

"Now, now, young lady" said Poetic as he took her in his magic

"I'm happy for you, brother" said Lily as she took him into her embrace

"Thanks, Lily" smiled Serene

"And its about time too! Your good looks aren't going to last long" said Lily as she playfully teased him

"My good looks will last forever" Serene passed his hoof through his mane and gave his best smile. Lily and Poetic just laugh while Crescent had no idea what was going on, Serene said his goodbyes and went to see Emerald at her home.

"Emerald" Serene glance around him making sure that nopony was out

"Serene! You made it!" Emerald greeted him with a kiss

"Of course I did" said Serene as he spun her around with his wing. Serene pulled Emerald towards him and lean her over, Emerald just laugh and kissed him.

"Oh! This is good!" said a mysterious pony 'Snap! Snap' "My publisher is going to love this!"

The next morning Serene and Emerald went to the castle, when they notices that ponies were staring at them, whispering and pointing their hooves at them.

"What's going on?" whispered Serene while he caught another pony staring at them

"I don't know but...Oh my gosh!" Emerald ran towards a newsstand and took a newspaper

"What is it?" ask Serene while he walk towards her, Serene look at the paper and saw a photo of them kissing "Oh my gosh!"

"The captains are in love, they don't care about the kingdom" read Emerald as she stared at the photo

"Love before everything else, Love over powers loyalty" read Serene while his eye twitch in horror "We're in so much trouble"

"Yes you are" Serene and Emerald slowly turn around, they knew who it was behind them. Serene and Emerald, innocently smiled at Lightning and Snow while the citizens were bowing.

"Majesty" smiled Emerald

"Both of you come with me" said Lightning as she opened her wings

"Yes highness" said Serene while he was nudge by a guardsman

Serene and Emerald stood in front of the thrones, and just waited for Lightning and Snow to removed them from the royal guards.

"You can just imagine my reaction when I read about my captains! My captain having a romantic relationship behind my back" said Lightning as she place a newspaper in front of them "This isn't a good imagined for the kingdom or the royal guards"

"We know and we deeply apologies" said Serene and Emerald as they both bowed

"We won't punish you but you cannot show any affection during your work, nor does your relationship should affect your work and you cannot let you're emotion misguide you" said Snow as he walk towards them

"We swear" said Serene

"it may be hard now but it will get better" said Lightning

"You'll get through this just don't let it affect your work" said Snow

"We won't, thank you" said Serene and Emerald

_ (Don't forget to vote for your fav OC of mine and know more about their past, cast your votes on my page! My soul duty is to make my awesome readers happy!)_

Continue Reading for I hate you

**End**


	16. I hate you

**The Elites**

**I hate you**

A month has pass and now that their relationship was out, Serene and Emerald could finally go on dates in public. There were a few problems in the beginning with the citizens, nobles and higher ranks but Serene and Emerald went through it all together.

"Do you think we'll be force to work with the _normal_?" ask one of the elite

"Probably! Emerald is in love with Serene" said the second elite

"Why should we work with the normal?! They're so useless to the royal guards. We're the ones who truly protect the kingdom and its citizens" said the first elite guardsman

"They're only good in escorts and small missions, like getting a cat out of a tree or something stupid like that" said the second guardsman as he started to laugh

"No kidding" shouted the first as he also burst into laughter

"Enough!" the both guardsmen turned around and saw Emerald walking towards them "Captain!"

"Are you trying to overthrow the royals?" ask Emerald with a very angry tone

"Never! We're not like Archmed!" said the first guardsman

"Then what we're you talking about?!" demanded Emerald as she glared at them

"Nothing captain" lied the second guardsman. Emerald didn't believe a single word and just stared at them

"Any plots of betraying the kingdom will be severally punished! No matter what branch of the royal guards you're in" said Emerald as she walk away from them

"Of course captain" saluted both guardsmen

Later that day

"How was your day?" ask Serene while he waited for her in front of the changing rooms

"Interesting" Emerald place her saddle onto her back and kissed him on the cheek

"How so?" ask Serene

"They're not happy with the possibility on working, with the normal royal guards" explain Emerald

"The elites are rude sometimes" said Serene as he shook his head

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Emerald as she pushed him with her hoof

"I'm just saying that…..!" Serene tried to explain himself but was interrupted

"Saying what?! You can't say that the normal royal guards, are kinder then the elites are!" shouted Emerald

"I never said that! And I had no intentions in the first place" said Serene while he tried to calm her down "Why are you so defensive?"

"Goodnight Serene" Emerald just flew off, leaving Serene in complete confusion

"What's up with her?!" ask Serene as he rub his head in confusion

The next few days were strange between Serene and Emerald, Emerald for some strange reason kept ignoring Serene and didn't tell him why. Serene tried to talk to her but was just ignored every time, Serene finally saw his chance when a summit was called for.

"Any development with the elites?" ask Lightning while she took a scroll and quill

"Yes your highness" said Emerald as she bowed "The numbers of the elites are low and I suggest that we increase its numbers"

"Do you have any preferences?" ask Lightning while she took down the information

"Not yet" Emerald sat back down

"If I may" Serene stood up and unrolled a scroll "I have a few suggestions for the elites new recruitment"

"Are they going to be useless soldiers?!" ask Emerald

"Of course not! They're the best I have" said Serene in annoyances of Emerald new attitude

"Is that so?! If I remember clearly, there were three of your royal guards who were traitors!" shouted Emerald as she slammed her hoof onto the table

"It doesn't mean the ponies, I've chose will be traitors!" shouted Serene

"How do you know?! Apparently the elites are rude and selfish!" said Emerald in annoyance

"Emerald what's wrong with you?! Why are you so short tempered with me?!" ask Serene

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" shouted Emerald

"If you're going to be like this…!" shouted Serene when he was interrupted by a furious Emerald

"WHAT?! You don't want to be with me? That's fine with me!" shouted Emerald

"I never said that!" shouted Serene

"You were thinking about it" said Emerald as she stood up from the table

"I….Uh…..Okay I was! But with your attitude who could blame me!" shouted Serene as he stood up from the table as well

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Emerald as she slammed her helmet onto the table

"WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEMS LATLY!" shouted Serene as he threw his helmet onto the floor "WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY AT ME?!"

Emerald didn't say anything and just left the summit

"Serene we can stop the summit if you want" suggested Snow as he glance at Lightning

"No! Let's continue" said Serene as he sat back down

Emerald flew directly to Canterlot hospital and scan through rooms and rooms, numbers and umbers, until she finally found what she came for.

"Mother" Emerald tap on the door and heard a faint response

"Emerald you came '_cough! Cough_' I'm so happy" Opal covered her mouth and whip off some blood

"You look worst then before" said Emerald as she removed her amour. The amour made a loud noise, has it fall onto the ground.

"It's alright Em…._'Cough! Cough!'_Emerald…my time has come anyways" said Opal as she tried to smile at her daughter

"Mother please don't go" pleaded Emerald as she held her mother's hoof

"I'm surprise that you care…..'_Cough! Cough!_' I was a horrible mother" said Opal as she slightly tighten her hoof around her daughter's "I should have been thereafter your father's death"

"Mother…..I…..I…you're the only pony I have left" said Emerald as she started to tear up

"No….yo…..you're…you're wrong" said Opal

"What do you mean?" ask Emerald as she whip some tears away

"You have…..'_Cough! Cough!_' You have that captain of yours" said Opal as she started to tear up as well

"Serene?" Emerald was surprise that her mother knew about Serene, she didn't have the chance to even tell her "How do you know about him?"

"I….I've been keeping up to date with your accomplishments" said Opal as she started to cry "I've always been watching you…..'_Cough! Cough!_' doing such amazing things in your life. You became the first mare to join the elites, become its captain and now you've found love"

"I've…I've fought with him" said Emerald in a guilty tone, as she remember the horrible things she said to him

"Emerald don't lose him" pleaded Opal

"Mother I love you" Emerald held both of her mother's hoof. Opal just cried tears of joy and smiled, she knew that her daughter was going to be in good hooves.

"I waited so long for those words" whispered Opal as she slowly closed her eyes

"MOTHER!" Emerald tried to wake her mother but knew it was too late, her mother was dead. Emerald just burst into tears at the grief and guilt of her mother's death.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming…oh Emerald" Serene was going to give a piece of his mind when he suddenly notice, that Emerald was in tears "Emerald?! What's wrong?!"

"M…M…my…mother…died today" said Emerald as she managed to talk through her tears

"Emerald…..I…..I'm so sorry" said Serene as he held her in his hooves

"Serene…..pl…please forgives me" pleaded Emerald while she shed tears, Emerald held onto Serene tighter and just cried and cried "I…I was terrible to you…..for…..for no reason!"

"Emerald it's alright" Serene wrap his wings around Emerald and just wanted to take her pain "I've already forgave you and I'll always will"

"Serene how can you stay with me?! After what I did, what I said to you! Any other stallion would have left" said Emerald as she held Serene tighter

"I'm not like other stallions, I will never leave you" said Serene as he kissed her on the head

Continue Reading for Let's get married

**End**


	17. Let's get married

**The Elites**

**Let's get married**

_(Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately but I was sick and found out I have a lung infection. I still have it now have you read this but I can't make you wait too long. So just a heads up this chapter might be shorter than the others and there will be a update on 'For Captain to mother' too. I'll probably extended this chapter once I feel better so if you want to read a update, check it out next week or so)_

Five months have pass since Opal's death and Emerald took her death hard, since she felt guilty for the years of bitter fighting. Serene did his best to cheer her up and Emerald was able to return to her duties after a while.

"Another day has came and went" whispered Emerald as she stood in front of the mirror, which hung from the walls from the changing rooms. Emerald places her helmet in her locker and took her saddle from the bottom "I miss you so much"

"Emerald" Emerald glance behind her and saw Serene

"What is it?" ask Emerald while she waited for him

"How was work?" ask Serene as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"It was alright" said Emerald

"The usual things?" ask Serene

"I suppose, I wasn't all there today" admitted Emerald

"You weren't in trouble were you?" ask Serene with a worried tone

"I don't think so, I made sure it wasn't too obvious" said Emerald as she smirk

"Naughty! I should report you" teased Serene

"Do that and I'll say, that you sleep with a stuff whale in a whale pyjamas" said Emerald as she smiled at her coltfriends reaction

"Touché!" Serene pretended to zip his mouth closed "You're secret is safe my dear"

"And so is yours" said Emerald as she did the same

"I'm happy to see you playing around" said Serene

"It's been awhile hasn't it" said Emerald

"Were you have this playful when you were a recruit?" ask Serene

"No way! Things like that were consider has weakness within the elites, you had to be reserved, emotionless, strict and loyal. I only release my true self once I met you, your father's office which is now yours is where it all started" said Emerald as she closed her eyes and remember the tender memories.

"I just remember a certain mare pulling on my ear" said Serene as he casually started to rub his ear

"I didn't even pulled that hard" said Emerald

"But the moment you came in was the moment my heart belong to you" said Serene as he kissed her on the cheek

"I was a good thief has a filly...just saying" said Emerald as she blush slightly

"You must have gotten into trouble" said Serene

"I did my mother..." Emerald's smile disappears and just stares away

"Emerald sorry" apologies Serene

"It's alright, Serene" said Emerald as she didn't want him to feel guilty

"I wanted to cheer you up" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Thanks Serene but I don't think you can" said Emerald while she gazed at the ground

"Well this isn't the place I wanted to do this but..." Serene walk in front of Emerald and removed his saddle

"Not even your tricks will work" said Emerald while she watch him rummage though his saddle

"I had something else planed but I think this might be the right moment" said Serene

"Serene what are you...wait are you...?!" Emerald saw Serene take out a small box

"Emerald will you marry me?" ask Serene as he knelt on one knee

Emerald just stared at Serene in complete shock

"I don't know if this is a good timing since your mother's death...but I love you so much and I don't want to spend a minute without you. I want to live with you, have a family with you, a little Emerald and Serene junior running around. Emerald I will wait for you even if you say no and you know what I will do for you" said Serene as he stood up from his knee

Emerald still didn't say anything, she was still trying to recover from the announcement itself

"So will you marry me?" ask Serene

"Yes" Emerald wrap her hooves around Serene and just held him, she had lost her father and mother, but now she going to have a family of her own and with the stallion she loves.

Continue Reading for Joining forces

**End**


	18. Joining forces

**The Elites**

**Joining forces**

Serena and Emerald joyfully announce their engagement, their friends were overjoyed, their parents thrilled, well Skyangle more than thrilled.

"I can't believe my Serene is getting married!" shouted Skyangle while jumping up and down in joy

"It's not a big deal mom" said Serene while blushing in embarrassment

"Of course it is! I thought you were going to die single" said Skyangle

"Geez thanks mom" Serene rolled his eyes and glance at Emerald who just chuckled

Eventually Serene and Emerald departed and ended home

"I never thought I would get married" said Emerald while they flap their wings

"Neither did I" said Serene

"I wish one of my parents would be here" whispered Emerald

"Emerald" Serene hovered and took Emerald in his hooves "If only I could help you"

"It's alright Serene" said Emerald as she broke from his embrace and continued flying "Maybe you could help me"

"Of course I'll help you" said Serene

"My father had crazy ideas like abolishing the monarchy, or united all three kingdoms together, under one ruler instead of three. I thought those were crazy ideas and it was obvious that nopony would ever do something like that, but the last one wasn't has crazy" explained Emerald as she hesitate to reveal her father's ideas to Serene.

"Well it couldn't be more crazy then abolishing the monarchy" said Serene

"He hated how the elites acted with the normal royal guards, how the sun guards treated the night, the crystal guards and the cloud guards. He wanted to unite the royal guards and create, the united royal guards of the monarchy" said Emerald as she smiled with pride

"Unit the royal guards of all three kingdoms" Serene couldn't believe it, to unite the crystal guards, the sun guards, the night guards and the cloud guards.

"It would be a different branch of course since not everypony would have the same idea" said Emerald

"Your father had everything planed out" said Serene

"He was going to see Queen Lightning about it right after his mission...but...he never came back to do so" said Emerald as she landed near their home

"So you vowed to make his dream come true" said Serene while he folded his wings

"A part of it at least" Emerald entered their home and sat down on the couch "In order for my father's plan to work, I must be higher rank then captain of the guard"

"Emerald don't forget that I'm a prince too" said Serene as he sat next to her "I can make things go faster"

"Wait you want to help me?!" ask Emerald as she never thought that Serene would help her

"Of course I'm going to help you" said Serene as he smiled at her

"Why?" ask Emerald

"I'm fully aware of the discrimination between the royal guards of the three kingdoms, the sun guards and the night guards are the worst. The sun guards uses Princess Luna banishment has their ammo and of course the night guards don't allow it, many fights have broken between them both" said Serene while he gaze at the distant Canterlot.

"We have to change this" said Emerald as she return his smile

"First thing tomorrow" said Serene

The next morning, Serene and Emerald requested a summit with all three rulers which was short notice. Everypony wasn't too happy about the sudden summit but hope it was worth it.

"Lightning it's so nice to see you" said Celestia while she took her into her hooves

"Likewise" said Lightning

"Do you know why we're here?" ask Luna

"I don't know?" Lightning look around the throne room when she suddenly saw Serene and Emerald enter the room

"Captains why have you requested this summit?" demanded Luna, Luna wasn't too happy to be here since she was suppose to be sleeping by now

"We'll get straight to the point, we want to unite the royal guards" said Serene

"Unit the royal guards? Has in all the royal guards of the three kingdoms?" ask Celestia

"Exactly" Emerald stared at the royals and just waited for their response

"Never in our years has the royal guards combine with each other" said Luna as she stared at her sister

"This is something new, very new that neither of us has experience" said Celestia as she worriedly glance at the other royals

"There are going to be up roars about this" said Cadence

"And rebellion against the idea" said Lightning

"Where have you gotten this idea?" ask Luna as she glance at Emerald

"Well this idea original came from my father, private Zircon" said Emerald as she could feel tears coming

"Zircon had this idea!" said Lightning in a surprise tone

"You remember my father?!" ask Emerald in a surprise tone as well, Emerald never thought that Lightning still remember her father's name

"I know every name of my royal guards, now, retired or departed" said Lightning as she walk towards Emerald "Zircon was a wonderful royal guard, strong, brave and loved his family above all. He wanted to keep this world safe because he didn't want you to live in a dangerous world, he didn't want you to risk you're life has a royal guard"

"What! I thought my father wanted me to join the royal guards" said Emerald, ever since she lost her father. Emerald always thought that her father wanted her to join the royal guards, she always thought he wanted her to follow in his hooves "Are you lying?"

"No before he left, that fateful day long ago, he knew he wouldn't return" said Lightning

"Wait! My father knew?! Then why did he go on that dam mission?!" ask Emerald as she couldn't understand why her father would put her family through all the pain

"I told him to leave the mission but he wanted to go anyways" said Lightning as she place her wing around her

"Why? Why did my father leave? Leave me alone, leave my mother, force us through all this pain?" ask Emerald as she started to shed tears

"I don't know why he left, he didn't tell me" said Lightning

"Did my father hate his family...is...is that why he left?!" ask Emerald as she started to think the worst

"No! Emerald, Zircon would have never done something like that. You meant everything to him, he wanted the best for you and nothing else. I don't know why he did what he did but whatever he did, he did it for you. Emerald your father would be so proud of you, what you've become over the years and I'm sure he would be so happy to walk you down that aisle" said Lightning as she gave Emerald a small hug with her wing.

"I just miss him, my mother too" whispered Emerald

"Emerald I just want to take that pain from you" said Serene as he wrap his hooves around her

"I don't know how this is going to go, unit the royal guards" said Lightning as she glance back at the other royals "But we'll talk about it"

"Thank you" said Emerald

"Don't doubt you're father's choices, he did everything for your best interest" said Lightning while she returned to the other royals

"You've done so much for my family, I can't thank you enough" said Emerald as she whip some tears away

Continue Reading for The next chapter and new beginning

**End**


	19. The next chapter and new beginning

**The Elites**

**The next chapter and new beginning**

The big day was just around the corner and everypony were getting ready for the big day, Lightning and the other royals have still haven't decided on combining the royal guards or not. News of the possible combination spread among the royal guards and many refused, objected and protested against the idea.

"Are things ready?" ask Emerald while she flip through a magazine

"Almost" said Serene as he bought a plate of cookies

"I can't believe it's almost here! Our big day is only a few days away" said Emerald as she took a cookie

"My mother is so excited, she can't stop talking about it" said Serene

"She already ask me about grandfoals" said Emerald

"What? Seriously she did?!" ask Serene in an annoyed tone

"It wasn't expected I can tell you that" said Emerald as she took another cookie

"Ugh! I hate it when my mother does that" shouted Serene

"She just looking out for you" said Emerald as she smiled at him "And wants more grandfoals"

"I suppose" mumbled Serene

"I can't wait to marry you" said Emerald as she stood up from her chair, Emerald walk towards Serene and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I can't wait to marry you" said Serene

The big day has finally arrived, the wedding was just in a few minutes. Emerald wore her wedding dress and eagerly waited for the wedding to start. Everypony headed to Canterlot for the celebrations and traditions.

"You look so beautiful, Emerald" said Lily while she arranged her dress

"I've never thought this day would arrive" said Emerald while she stares at herself in the mirror

"Every mare thinks that" said Skyangle

"No I actually mean it" said Emerald as she glance at them "I was too busy with my work and I didn't really care about love. I actually didn't care about love, I found it useless and pointless, a weakness for an elite but things changed when I met Serene. He somehow changed me for the better and showed me, that love isn't weakness, love is powerful magic"

"I certainly agree with you on that part" said Skyangle while her mind returns to the past, the day when Night was under that mind spell and only true love could break it.

"Marrying you're other half" said Lily as she smiled tenderly

"You're prince charming" said Skyangle

"Mom, Emerald and you actually married a prince" said Lily

"Very true but neither acts like a prince" said Skyangle

"Uh…" Lily tried to think of a comeback to her mother's remark but couldn't think of one

"Really? Grandpa and uncle Serene don't act like princes?" ask Crescent as she pulled on her mother's dress

"No, you're grandfather and uncle act just like any other stallion. They have the titles has princes but they don't abuse their roles" explained Skyangle as she gently squeezed her granddaughter with her wing.

"Is dad a prince too?" ask Crescent

"He is now by marriage but before that, no" said Lily

"I don't get it" said Crescent as she just stared at her mother in complete confusion

"Let's see…..hum…..well when you meet a stallion or mare. Well there are consider has commoners, normal ponies, ponies that are not from our family or the extended family. Once you marry that pony then they become royalty, they marry into the title" explained Lily as she paused for a moment

"I still don't get it" said Crescent

"It's alright my dear, one day you'll understand what you're mother's talking about. anyways it's almost time for the wedding, we should get ready" said Skyangle

Skyangle, Lily, Crescent and Emerald walk out of the bride dale room and went to the throne room. The throne room was beautifully decorated for the occasion, she didn't care about the décor, the guest, she only cared that Serene was at the end of the aisle.

"I wish you we're here" thought Emerald as she approach Serene

"Gorgeous" whispered Serene as he took her hoof

"Handsome" whispered back Emerald as she stood in front of him

"So many ponies came" whispered Serene as he glance at the guests

"I don't care about the guest, I only care about this moment with you" whispered Emerald as she tighten her hooves around his

"Let's begin!" shouted Celestia

"Please start" thought Emerald

"Emerald and Serene have went through so much just to be together, but they prove that their love went through everything. They're day has finally arrived and today they will be united has one, and become mare and colt" said Celestia as she smiled at them "Emerald do you take Serene has you're husband? For richer, for poor, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?"

"I'll be so stupid to not marry him! Of course I do" said Emerald

"And do you Serene take Emerald has you're wife? For richer, for poor, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse?" ask Celestia

"I sure do" said Serene

Celestia place their wedding rings, on their wings and united them

"I now pronounce you mare and colt" said Celestia as she smiled at them "You may now...", Celestia was about to finish her sentence when suddenly Emerald pulled onto Serene's collar and kissed him straight on the lips "Oh! Well never mind"

"I love you my lovely husband" whispered Emerald as she parted from him

"I love you more my crazy wife" whispered back Serene

_(Oh! Forgot to mention that, I have a very special surprise for all of my readers on Christmas. My way to give you all a Christmas gift and a way to thank you all for the awesome support and reviews.)_

Continue Reading for My own family

**End**


	20. Christmas special

**The Elites**

**Christmas special**

_Merry Christmas to everypony! I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas and spend it with their families. Here my gift to all of my awesome readers! A special Christmas chapter of the Elites and From Captain to mother. Enjoy you're holidays with your families and have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy my special chapter._

_Merry Christmas and a wonderful year_

_-Lightning Flare_

A gentle snow fell from the night sky of Equestria, a beautiful blanket of white snow covering the land. Fillies and colt playing in the snow, creating snowponies and letting their imagination go free. The streets of Canterlot were much busy than usual, has ponies with gifts walk the streets. But not everypony was happy about the holidays, it was a sad time for Emerald. She watch has mothers tried to catch their running foals, fathers holding the pills of presents and foals looking forward to Santa. Emerald just wonders around the streets, she was stuck in the past and couldn't leave it.

_"Daddy where are you going?" ask Emerald as she stared at her zircon blue father, white mane, turquoise eyes and pink heart cutie mark_

_"I'm going on a mission, little one" said Zircon as he tenderly rubs her head_

_"But its heart warming eve" said Emerald as she gently pulled on her father's hoof_

_"I'll be right back alright sweetheart" promised Zircon as he gently kissed her on the head_

_"Are you coming back? Daddy do you promise" said Emerald_

_"I promise" said Zircon as he gently squeezed her with his hoof "You know that daddy never goes back on his promise"_

_"Be safe daddy" said Emerald_

_"Be good alright" said Zircon has he opened the door_

"I never thought that would be the last time...the last time I would see him" thought Emerald while she walk around the streets

"Emerald there you are" Emerald glance and saw Serene

"I'm so stupid, I'm not alone, not anymore" thought Emerald as she smiled at Serene

"I wonder where you ran off too" said Serene as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'm sorry Serene, I was thinking and just wondered off" said Emerald

"What we're you thinking about?" ask Serene

"It's not important" smiled Emerald

She wasn't alone, how could she forget about Serene. Her husband, the stallion she fell in love and married, how could she forget about him. Serene bought her happiness for these past months and she completely forgot about him.

"Emerald how about we stop for some coco?" suggested Serene

"Sure" Emerald followed Serene into the coffee shop

Emerald stared at her coco and was once more lost in thoughts or the past

"Emerald?" Emerald snaps out of her day dreaming and saw Serene staring at her

"Oh! Serene I'm so sorry" said Emerald as she blush in embarrassment "What did you say?"

"There something on your mind" said Serene has he could easily tell

"No..." Emerald glances at Serene and saw that he didn't believe a word she said "I'm just thinking of the past"

"Past" Serene just waited while his coco blew in the wind

"Every year, every hearts warming eve for a few days my mind returns to the past" said Emerald as she gazed at her coco "The day my father left, I repeat that fateful day over and over. My father in his blue armour, saying his goodbye to me, I made him promise to return home but didn't"

"You mean that day happened on heart warming eve?" ask Serene

"Yes...I hate hearts warming eve" whispered Emerald as she grinned her teeth

"I wanted to wait for tomorrow but I think this is the right time" said Serene as he place a box onto the table

"We're already married Serene" said Emerald

"It's not a ring" said Serene as he pushed the ring closer to her "Open it"

Emerald gently took the box and unwrap its wrapper, she slowly opened the box and saw a necklace with a golden locket at the end.

"Open the locket" said Serene

Emerald did has she was told and saw two photos, her father on the left and her mother on the right. She couldn't believe it! For years Emerald struggled to remember her father's face, his tender voice, his kind smile and now he was facing her.

"H...how...how did you...?!" Emerald just stared at the photos in compete shock

"A secret" whispered Serene

"I...I can't!" shouted Emerald as she place the locket onto the table. Emerald stood up from the table as tears fell from her cheeks, Serene tried to stop her but she just flew off.

"EMERALD WAIT!" Emerald ignored Serene's cries and just flew off

"I can't! I can't leave him!" thought Emerald while tears flew away from the wind

Emerald landed on some patches of clouds and just sobs

"Why can't I move on with my life!" shouted Emerald as she whip some tears away "It's heart warming eve! I found love, I'm happy with him, he treats me right, he gave his sight for me, he loves me with all his heart and I'm married to him. Then why can't I move on from the past, how can my father have such influence on my life?!"

"A parents death always have an effect on their foal" said Serene as he landed near her

"Serene leave me alone" pleaded Emerald

"No! Emerald you have to let go of the past and move on" said Serene as he sat next to her

"I did move on!" said Emerald

"Have you? You moved on but not completely" said Serene as he held Emerald in his hooves

"I'm just running heart warming eve for you" said Emerald

"No you're not, I'm spending it with you right? Emerald I want you to be happy on heart warming eve" said Serene as he held her tighter

"How can I?" ask Emerald as she nuzzled him on the chest

"You expect what happened completely" said Serene as he took out the necklace and dang it in front of her "We'll have a family of our own one day"

"Of course we are" said Emerald as she took the necklace "Serene I'm sorry for before"

"There nothing to be sorry about" said Serene as he nuzzled her on the cheek

"I've been stuck in the past for so many years" said Emerald as she opened the locket and stared at the photos

"You'll never forget about your father or mother since they're in your heart" said Serene as he gently place his hoof on her chest "Moving on with your life doesn't mean you will forget about them"

"Serene what would I do without you" said Emerald as she kissed him on the lips

"Let's go home and have a wonderful heart warming eve" said Serene

"Happily" said Emerald

Serene and Emerald returned home, and entered their home when they were suddenly surprised to see Serene's family.

"Mom? Dad? What are you all doing here?" ask Serene while he notice his niece going through their things

"Spending hearts warming eve has a family" said Skyangle as she greeted them both with a hug

"Crescent!" shouted Poetic while he lifted his daughter in the air

"You forgot about us, brother?" ask Lily as she nudge him

"Of course not…..is not that I was…" Serene stared at Emerald and notice she was crying "Emerald? Are you alright?"

"Our family waited for us" said Emerald as she smiled at them

"Of course we did" said Skyangle as she gave her another hug "You're family after all, you're my daughter"

"You were always family from the moment we met you" said Night as he tenderly smiled at her

"Of course you are aunt Emerald!" said Crescent as she ran towards her "You're has much has family, has uncle Serene is"

"And you're my sister I never had" said Lily as she hug her as well "I can't go shopping and talk about mare stuff with my brother"

"Well sorry for being the wrong gender" said Serene as he annoying glance at his sister

"It's alright Serene, Emerald makes a much better sister then you anyways" teased Lily

"Thanks sis" said Serene

"Emerald you're family and we'll always support you" said Skyangle as she smiled at her

"Thank you…mother" smiled Emerald, Emerald suddenly felt lighter, like a weight has finally been released from her shoulders. Emerald was at peace with her past, she let go of her burden and accepted the past.

"Come, sit you must be hungry" said Lily as she took Emerald's hoof and led her to the table

"I am" smiled Emerald as she joyfully followed her sister

"Aunt Emerald you're going to love my gift!" shouted Crescent as she ran towards the table

Serene just smiled the biggest smile in his life

"You're home" whispered Serene as he went to join his family at the table

_I hope you enjoyed it, it might not be a special chapter but my heart was in it. Everybody have a wonderful Christmas and fantastic new year!_


	21. My own family

**The Elites**

**My own family**

Emerald and Serene continued to live their lives, work together with the royals and didn't spent much time together. Emerald and Serene have been so busy lately, that they haven't seen each other in days and occasionally see each other during summits.

"Captain Serene" Emerald look at the end of the large table and saw Serene, reading some papers

"Yes captain Emerald?" ask Serene

"I request more security around the castle's borders" said Emerald while she moved some papers around the table "I believe that, there may be blind spots, on which enemies of the kingdom could enter"

"I understand you're issue" said Serene

"I also...!" Emerald covered her mouth, she took a few deep breaths

"Are you alright?" ask Lightning

"I'm fine" said Emerald as she cleared her throat

The summit eventually finished, Emerald walk the hallways of the castle but felt very tried all of a sudden. Emerald lean against the wall and removed her helmet and part of her armour, Emerald held her head and rub her temples.

"Emerald are you alright?" Emerald glances up ahead and saw Serene walking towards her

"I'm just f..." Emerald suddenly fainted

"EMERALD!" Serene rushed towards her side "HOLD ON!"

Emerald reawakens and found herself in the castle's infirmary

"Wha...what happened?" ask Emerald as she look around for somepony

"You fainted" said Serene while he entered the room with a big smile

"I did? Why?" ask Emerald

"Well there no other way to say it" said Serene as he held her hoof

"What? I'm not dying right?!" ask Emerald with a slight worried tone

"No, Emerald you're pregnant" said Serene with a joyful tone

"Good I'm not dying...wait...what?!" ask Emerald as she stared at him in shock

"We're going to have a foal" repeated Serene while he started to laugh

"I'm...preg...I..." Emerald was completely speechless, she started to think when? When was the last time Serene and her...no she knew when. It was around two weeks ago, how didn't she know, she was pregnant.

"The doctor said you fainted because you were too tried" reassured Serene

"I was so busy that I didn't realize" said Emerald

"We're going to be a family, Emerald" smiled Serene

"A family" Emerald glance at Serene and started to tear up "We're going to have a foal, a foal of our own"

Serene and Emerald announce the pregnancy to his family, Skyangle went crazy and shouted in joy, Crescent was excited to get a cousin to play with and the others were happy for them. Emerald was overjoyed but she knew, that she would be force to leave the elites for two years.

"We're going to find a temporary replacement for the time being" said Lightning

"I can't stay for a little bit more?" ask Emerald

"Better not" said Lightning as she smiled at her "You're going to get tired, emotional and annoyed easily, you won't be able to work well when you like this. Trust me, I tried it and it didn't work out very well"

"I don't want to leave but you're right" said Emerald as she knew that Lightning was talking by experience, since she already has two foals.

"The first one is always to most special one" said Lightning as she could clearly remember the day, her first foal was born "But the second time was has special, has the first"

"Thank you" smiled Emerald

Emerald feared that she would get bored at home but realize, that she needed the free time. She spent the day preparing for the arrival of her foal, she was visited by Skyangle and Lily very often and would talk about the birthing process.

"So does it hurt?" ask Emerald with her eight month stomach

"Like hell" said Lily with a serious expression

"Lily! You didn't had to be so straight forward" scolded Skyangle

"Well its true" said Lily in her defence

"Well you had one foal, I had two" said Skyangle

"Okay...that's true but it still hurts" said Lily as she cross her hooves "Stallion don't understand how much it hurts"

"I admit that their lucky" said Skyangle

"So you agree that it hurts?" ask Lily

"I never said it didn't" said Skyangle

"Well once their born" smiled Lily while she thought of Crescent

"Emerald don't worry" Skyangle face Emerald with her ears lowered and her face in fear "Emerald?"

Emerald wasn't scared so easily but hearing all this stories, well it didn't help with her situation. Three months have pass, Emerald decided to see Serene at work. Once she arrived at the royal guard's headquarters, she notice that many royal guards were starring at her.

"It's like they never saw a pregnant mare before" thought Emerald as she turned to the right

Knock! Knock!

"Enter" shouted Serene's voice, Emerald turned the door knob and enter Serene's office "Emerald? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" said Emerald

"You should be resting" said Serene as he stood up

"That doesn't matter but what I want to know is why, your royal guards are staring at me?" demanded Emerald

"Well you're the captain of the elites, I'm guessing that they didn't expect to see that" said Serene as he sat on his desk

"To see me pregnant? Just because I'm the captain of the elites" said Emerald in an annoyed tone

"All the captain of the elites usually don't have families, they usually break all contact with their family in order to keep them safe" said Serene

"Well tell you're guards to stop staring at me!" shouted Emerald with her emotions kicking in

"I will" smiled Serene, he knew he shouldn't argue with his wife especially with her emotions running wild

"And also...GAH!" shouted Emerald as she held her stomach in pain

"What is it?" ask Serene oblivious to the sighs

"THE FOAL IS COMING YOU FOOL!" shouted Emerald as she pushed him, Serene fell over his desk, knocking everything off

"OH!" shouted Serene as he started to panic, trying to stand but kept tripping over his things

"HURRY UP!" shouted Emerald

"GUARDS!" shouted Serene

Three royal guards enter the office and could easily see the situation, Serene with the help of his guardsmen bought Emerald to the hospital. Serene informed his family about the arrival, who quickly arrived shortly.

"Brother you look so calm" said Lily while she stared at her brother, who was surprisingly sitting down

"I was pasting like crazy" said Poetic

"WHY IS IT SO LONG!" shouted Serene as he stood up

"Never mind" smiled Lily

"Calm down honey" said Skyangle as she motioned him to sit down

"I was worst, Skyangle" said Night

"Night why are stallions like this? They freak out when they wait for their foal?" ask Skyangle as she bump him with her elbow

"Because we have no idea, what's going on in there!" shouted Night

"And we're worried" added Poetic

"And stress" said Serene while he walk around the waiting room

"Serene" Serene walk towards the nurse "You can enter the maternity ward"

"You mean my foal is born" said Serene with his heart beating out of his chest, the nurse simply nodded

"Room 102" said the nurse

Serene enter the maternity ward and found the room 102, Serene took a deep breath and enter the room. Serene smiled when he saw Emerald, exhausted but happy, she held a small bundle in her hooves.

"Serene meet your daughter" smiled Emerald

"Hey there little one" said Serene has he saw his daughter for the first time. She had her mother's coat, peachy coat, her father's turquoise eyes and a mixture of her mother and father's mane.

"Our precious daughter" Emerald gently hug her newborn filly

"What's her name?" ask Serene as he gently tap her noise

"Solstice" nuzzled Emerald

_(The next chapter will announce the end of the story 'Sniff' I might continue this story but I haven't decided yet) _

Continue Reading for My little wonder

**End**


	22. My little wonder

**The Elites**

**My little wonder**

Five years have pass and Solstice has grown so much, Emerald and Serene had many adventures during the beginning. Emerald adore Solstice and spent has much time, has she could with her, Emerald bought Solstice to work many times.

"Mom! When dad coming home?" ask Solstice as she place her crayon onto the kitchen table

"He should be home any minute now" said Emerald while she took out a pan

"I'm home!" shouted Serene

"Dad!" Solstice jump off her chair and ran towards the entrance, Solstice saw her father in the entrance and jump towards him.

"Whoa!" Serene caught Solstice mid air and spun her around "Have you been working on you're flying?"

"I did!" said Solstice as she flap her wings

"Welcome home" Emerald greeted Serene with a kiss

"How was your day?" ask Serene has he removed his helmet and place it onto the ground

"Troublesome" said Emerald as she return to the kitchen "One of the recruits has attitude, he won't last long"

"Dad you forgot your helmet" said Solstice as she pushed the heavy helmet towards her father

"Thank you Solstice" smiled Serene has he took his helmet

The next morning was another big day but Solstice had trouble on waking up

"Solstice it's time to wake up" whispered Emerald as she gently pokes her

"Hum" Solstice pulled her covers over her head

"Alright" Emerald pulled the cover off and grabs Solstice by the tuff of fur on her neck

"Mom!" shouted Solstice as she tried to struggle free from her mother's grip "Let go!"

"You can't sleep all day" mumbled Emerald while she walks down the stairs

"There you are sleepy head" said Serene while he place his armour

"I'm still sleepy" Emerald place Solstice onto the ground, Solstice rub her eyes and yawned

"Your mother made some hot chocolate" said Serene as he place his saddle onto his back

"Hot chocolate!" Solstice ran towards the kitchen table, Solstice claim onto her chair and took her cup

"I'll be going" said Serene as he place his helmet

"See you tonight" said Emerald as she kissed him on the cheek

"Bye dad!" shouted Solstice

"Don't get into trouble" smiled Serene as he nuzzled her, Serene hug her family and left for work

"It's only us girls" smiled Emerald as she sat in front of Solstice

"Are you going to work too?" ask Solstice as she took a sip

"I have the day off, I can spend it with you" smiled Emerald

"Really! I get to spend the day with you and, not with grandma and grandpa?!" ask Solstice with an excited tone "I can't wait! What are we going to do?!"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart" said Emerald as she gently tap Solstice's noise

"Hum...I'm not sure" thought Solstice as she jump off her chair

"Do you want to see where, your mother works?" ask Emerald

"Yeah!" shouted Solstice

"Go and get your saddle" said Emerald

"I'll be right back!" Shouted Solstice as she ran upstairs

A few moments later Solstice returned with her saddle filled to the top

"What's in there?" Ask Emerald as she closed her saddle properly

"Stuff" smiled Solstice

"Stuff? Alright then" smiled Emerald as she opened the front door

Emerald enjoyed flying with Solstice, Solstice would always fly head and just enjoyed the time together.

"Mom! Mom! I can see it!" shouted Solstice as she could see Cloud Kingdom in the distance

"Be careful when you land!" shouted Emerald while she flap her wings

"Okaaaayyyy!" shouted Solstice as she slowly descended, Solstice slowly landed when suddenly she was swept away from a strong gust of wind.

"SOLSTICE!" shouted Emerald as she rushed to aid her daughter

Solstice was swept so hard, she feared that her mother wouldn't be able to save her. The gust of wind suddenly pushed her towards an coming pony, Solstice hit the pony and both fell. The pony held Solstice in their hooves and managed to slow down, and tumbled onto the streets of Cloud city.

"SOLSTICE!" Emerald quickly landed and rushed towards her

"Ow" Solstice rub her head, she slowly stood up and was able to see the pony she hit

"Are you alright?" ask the mysterious pony

"I'm sorry" blushed Solstice as she hid her face with her hoof

"It's alright" smiled the pony

"Solstice!" shouted Emerald as nervously nuzzled her "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright mom" said Solstice as she look back at the mysterious pony "He caught me"

Emerald took a good look at this stallion, this light blue coated, pegasus, blue eyes, red mane and music note cutie mark.

"Wait? You're Firefly Flash" said Emerald as she place her hooves on each side of Solstice

"Yeah" smiled Firefly

"Who?" ask Solstice as she stared at the stallion

"He's Rainbow Twister and Neon Light's son" said Emerald

"Oh!" Solstice continued to stare at Firefly and wondered, why haven't she heard about him before? He was the son of Rainbow Twister and Neon Lights, two great flyers which Solstice loved to see. But she never heard a single thing about their son?

"Are you going to enter the Wonderbolt's academy? You have to be...hum...eighteen I think?" ask Emerald

"I still have a few more years to go" said Firefly with a small smile "But I'm not sure, if I want too"

"But you have a long linage of great flyers" said Emerald as she notice Firefly's reaction "You don't want too but you know you have too"

"Yeah" whispered Firefly as he glance away "My parents, grandparents, aunt, everypony expects me too"

"Do whatever you want" said Emerald

"Anyways have a good day" said Firefly has he just flew off without answering to Emerald

"He was weird" said Solstice while she watch him fly off

"His family demands a lot from him" said Emerald as she place Solstice onto her back "Now come along, we're not done with our day"

Emerald and Solstice spent the majority of the day in Cloud city, they eventually arrived at the elite's headquarters. Solstice notice that many guardsmen were staring at her, some of them were whispering something and others were just shock.

"Mom?" ask Solstice as she walk closer to her mother

"It's not you they're looking at, sweet heart" reassured Emerald as she gave her a gentle nuzzle "Its me"

"Why?" ask Solstice as she caught another stare

"I'm the captain of the elites and we're not allowed to show any emotion, so this is very new and strange to them. It's very weirder when it comes from me, I have to be emotionless, heartless and strong" explained Emerald as she smiled at Solstice.

"I'm a bit scared" whispered Solstice as she look around and just kept seeing, the guardsmen approach her. Solstice had heard about the elites and their lack of mercy, her parents didn't tell her, they didn't want her to know but she heard many stories from her classmates.

"They won't hurt you" Emerald wrap one of her wings around Solstice in comfort "I'm your mother and I won't let anypony hurt you" Emerald nuzzled her once more, she didn't care that her guardsmen saw her, she just wanted to comfort her daughter "You're with me so they won't do a single thing"

"Can we leave?" ask Solstice as she hug her mother's hoof

"Of course" said Emerald

Emerald bought Solstice away from the elite's headquarters and tried to cheer her up

"Solstice do you want some ice cream?" ask Emerald

"Okay" Solstice followed her mother, she occasionally glance behind her, starring at the guardsman behind her

"Two please" heard Solstice while she continue to stare at the guardsman

"Is he one of the elites?" thought Solstice

"Solstice" Emerald gently tap on her shoulders

"Oh! Thanks" smiled Solstice as she took her ice cream

"What's wrong?" ask Emerald as she followed her daughter's gaze

"Is he an elite?" ask Solstice

"No honey" said Emerald as she kissed her on the head "He's a normal royal guard, you're father's guardsmen"

"Oh" Solstice stared at the guardsman and saw that both ponies had different armours

"Greetings my ladies" Solstice look up and saw her father flying down, Serene landed and removed his helmet.

"Dad!" shouted Solstice as she ran towards her father

"Solstice!" smiled Serene has he took her into his hooves "Having fun?"

"Sure am!" smiled Solstice

"Hello dear" kissed Emerald

"Ew" Solstice jump out of her father's hooves and just look away, while her parents were all lovely dovey

"So how was your day?" ask Serene as he gently pushed Solstice

"Fun!" said Solstice as she pushed him back or tried too

"What did you do?" ask Serene while he place her onto his back

"Big day" said Emerald

"Yeah! First we..." smiled Solstice

_(Hope you all enjoyed The Elites! If you have any ideas on what I should write next, please let me know. I would love to hear it, every single idea you have just PM or review! And don't forget to vote and know more about the past, of one of the four characters!)_

**End**


	23. Chapter 23

Solstice's story continue in _Be brave, _Solstice wants to become stronger and braver. She tried of being rescued and weak, she she tried numerous ways to become braver. Until our favorite draconequus decides to help. I admit this won't be an easy story but I challenge never huts, so don't forget to check it out!

_(First chapter published now)_

_- Lightning Flare!_


	24. Chapter 24

The story of how Peotic's parents met, is now out! Yupi! You can finally know how Crescent and Strong fell in love and Crescent's tragic death. Check it out because there will a twist that Strong never mention and will never tell anypony, a dark secret that only two ponies know and so will you.


End file.
